los miserables teen titans style
by darkraven24601
Summary: esta historia esta basada en el musical, tiene las letras de las canciones Bruce Wayne (Valjean), Arella (Fantine), Raven (Eponine), Terra (Cosette), Bestita (Marius), Salde (Jarvet), Robin (enjolras) mama puedo y munbo (Los Thenardier) Timmy (Gavroche) los principales, ya esta completo. Capitulo 11: el mañana que comenzó, por fin llego
1. El comienzo

Todos conocen las dos famosas guerras mundiales, aun que la mas famosa fuera la segunda. Después de tantos años, el mundo comenzó a vivir en paz  
como siempre, desde el lejano Japón hasta los estados unidos, donde s encuentra una cuidad famosa pero pequeña llamada jump city.

Eran épocas de elecciones y los que recién cumplieron 18 estaban ansiosos por poder votar, había varios partidos con distintas propuestas y promesas, pero el que mas destacaba era un partido llamado "el orden nacional" de todos los partidos ese era el mas influyente, porque tenia palancas en casi todos el país, en especial en cuidad gótica. Después de tantos quebraderos de cabeza "el orden nacional" sedujo a todos lo estados unidos, por 11 años consecutivos gano las elección, mas con esto, vino una gran crisis, ya que todo el partido se perdió que con sed de mas, mas, mas y mas poder, varios intentaron detenerlos, pero nadie vivía para contarlo. Las injusticias por parte de la ley como jueces y policías se podían ver mas amenudeo y ya era algo normal para los habitantes. Aquello era una locura, en pleno siglo 21, se podía decir que Vivian en la época de la revolución francesa.

El caso mas popular de quienes han intentado escapar de la lay fue el de un hombre llamado Bruce Wayne, el pueblo no sabia exactamente porque lo habían encarcelado desde un principio, pero sabían que había intentado escapar y casi lo logra, razón por la cual se gano el desprecio de la mayoría de guardias, policías y jueces, en especial de uno llamado Slade, nadie sabia exactamente lo que Vivian los presos encerrados ahí, pero debía ser algo horrible...

Y asi lo era, los obligaban a hacer trabajos duros como su "castigo" ¿Por qué mencione lo de las guerras? Se preguntaran, porque esto era una masacre a la Hitler…

**Coro de presos**:¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!. No mires hacia atrás. ¡Piedad!. ¡Piedad!. Aquí te morirás.  
**Preso 1**: No aguanto más el sol nos va a matar.  
**Coro de presos**: Piedad, piedad son veinte años más.

**Preso 2**: Piedad, Señor, escucha mi oración.  
**Coro de presos**: No pidas más, a Dios no le importas

**Preso 3**: Yo sé que ella siempre fiel será.  
**Coro de presos**: ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!. De vos se olvidará.  
**Preso 4**: Cuando me suelten lejos me iré, ni me verán.  
**Coro de presos**: ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!. No mires hacia atrás.  
**Preso 5: **Por Dios, no más. Ya no podré aguantar.  
**Coro de presos**: ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!. Esclavo morirás  
**Guardia** ¡Atención!  
**Coro de presos**: Piedad, piedad, tu tumba cavarás  
**Slade**: Traigan al 24602, bajo palabra hoy de aquí te iras. ¿Sabes que es eso?  
**Bruce**: Si, mi libertad  
**Slade**: No, sólo un papel amarillo tendrás. Eres ladrón  
**Bruce**: ¡Fue sólo un trozo de pan!  
**Slade**: ¡Eso es robar!  
**Bruce**: Fue por necesidad. Mi hermana no tenía que comer, y su niño hiba morir  
**Slade**: De hambre te vas a morir si no aprendes que es la ley **Bruce**: Ya llevo casi veinte años, esclavo de esa ley **Slade**: Cinco años por lo que hiciste, el resto por querer escapar. 24602  
**Bruce**: ¡Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne!  
**Slade**: ¡Y yo soy Slade! Mi nombre no te olvides, nunca lo olvides. 24602  
**Coro de presos**: ¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!. Esclavo morirás. ¡Piedad!. ¡Piedad!. Tu tumba cavarás...

Bruce al fin era libre, mas el nuevo tipo de gobierno medieval era poco favorable para los ex convictos, obviamente se tiene que encontrar trabajo para ganar dinero y se tiene que ganar dinero para comprar comida y agua y se necesita comer y beber y para comen y beber se necesita trabajar…. Y es un círculo interminable, mas a Bruce no le iba del todo bien, el nuevo gobierno rompía las leyes de la constitución ya declarada de los estados unidos de América, lo cual perjudicaba a todo aquel preso libre, que soñaba con integrarse a la sociedad. Mas antes de encontrar trabajo Bruce quería saber que fue de su hermana e hijo; mas lo que escucho decir de una de sus vecinas no fue demasiado hermoso, ya que según los comentarios la señorita Wayne había muerto al igual que su hijo… y lo peor fue que Bruce al no encontrarla ni en su casa ni en su trabajo confinaron el hecho

**Bruce**: Por fin soy libre. Un nuevo amanecer, y siento el aire; puedo respirar.  
El cielo se abre a un mundo nuevo. El agua del rio ¡que pura es! Todo ese tiempo no olvidaré, ni los perdono por lo que hicieron. Son los culpables, sólo ellos. Comienza el día y voy a ver lo que este mundo me va a ofrecer…

Bruce vago por todas las calles de Jump City, donde lo enviaron a pesar de haber nacido en ciudad Gótica y por fin encontró trabajo en un bar como cuidador de la puerta (N/A: estaba fortachón) mas con unas condiciones no muy buenas

**Patrón**: Escuche bien: tendrá que irse de acá. Le pagaré el día y no lo quiero ver más. **Bruce**: Esto es la mitad de lo que me iba pagar. Estas pocas monedas no me alcanzarán.  
**Trabajador 1**: Rompió la ley, ahí está escrito en papel. Lo mismo que nosotros no podrá tener. (¡Fuera de aquí!)  
**Bruce**: Todas las puertas se me cierran, siento como me encadenan otra vez.  
Por que al llegar a una ciudad ven mis papeles con la marca de Caín.  
Siempre igual me mirarán: "¡No nos gustas aqui!".

Como pudieron leer, en Jump City no tuvo demasiado Éxito asi que fue a probar suerte a Ciudad Gótica, su ciudad natal, donde no tuvo mas remedio que buscar donde quedarse, al no tener casa propia.

**Dueña de hotel**: No hay lugar, no hay nada para comer. Lo siento pero aquí no tiene nada que hacer  
**Bruce**: Puedo darle adelanto y dormir ahí atrás. La noche está fría y ya no puedo más.  
**Esposo de la dueña del hotel**: Se va de aquí o lo tendré que golpear. Aquí cumplimos con la ley...No moleste más  
**Bruce**: Esta condena me persigue y no me deja en libertad ¿esto es la ley?...  
Este pedazo de papel que llevo es mi maldición ¿esto es la ley? Por la vida, sin rumbo voy. No más que un perro soy...


	2. Arella y cuando el dia termina

Cansado de buscar durmió dos noches fuera y camino hasta que un buen obispo lo encontró

**Obispo**: Buen señor pase a mi casa, que la noche fría es.  
Aunque somos muy humildes, compartir es un deber.  
Que este vino lo reviva, que este pan le de calor,  
que esta casa le de abrigo a su pobre corazón.

Bruce se quedo por lo menos dos meses, le ayudaba al obispo a limpiar y ordenar la capilla, a dar misa, a administrar las limosnas etc. Y en cambio el obispo le daba a hospedaje y comida. Más, el hombre tiene ambiciones, fuertes ambiciones; y viviendo en un lugar lleno de objetos de oro y plata era imposible resistirse…. Bruce hizo lo que jamás debió hacer, robo dos candiles, mas cuando el obispo se entero. Le regalo esos candiles y lo perdono, aun que aun asi. Bruce cargaba con el pensamiento de culpabilidad al querer robar y cuando iba de salida a encontrar otro lugar para vivir, un guardia lo detuvo… tal fue el pleito que el mismo obispo tuvo que intervenir…

**Bruce**: Albergue me ofreció, de más pude comer.  
La plata entre mis manos me hizo detener,  
aquellos años de desgracia recordé dentro de mí.  
El viejo confió mostró su compasión.  
Muy bien le agradecí, fingí consolación;  
mas cuando todo en esa casa se aquietó, robé la plata y corrí.  
**Guardia 1: **Cuéntale a su reverencia...  
**Guardia 2**:...y veamos si te cree.  
**Guardia 1**: Dice que paso la noche...  
**Guardia 2**: ...en esta casa con usted.  
**Guardia 1:** Y que como un buen cristiano sin ningún otro interés..  
**Guardia 2**: ..Dice que le dio la plata de regalo...  
**Obispo**: ¡Asi es! Más te fuiste tan temprano, te dejaste lo mejor.  
Te olvidaste hermano, es de mucho más valor.  
Por favor déjenlo libre pues ha dicho la verdad.  
Agradezco sus servicios ahora pueden irse en paz.  
Y recuerda esto hermano: sólo es Dios quien quita y dá.  
Que esta plata te permita recobrar tu honestidad.  
Por lo mártires del cielo, tu promesa guardarás,  
Dios te da una nueva vida que en tu alma nacerá.

No se puede vivir sin cargo de conciencia, solo imaginen como se sentiría alguien con tal cargo en su espalda, el obispo le había regalado la plata, pero el la intento robar… aun al ser mero siglo 21, con el cambio de gobierno ya no se sabía nada

**Bruce**: ¿Qué hice de mi, Dios mio que hice de mí?  
Me convertí en un ladrón luego corriendo salí.  
¿Acaso tarde ya es? ¿Es que tan bajo caí, que sólo queda odio dentro de mi?  
Un grito que no me deja vivir. Necesito encontrar la manera de salir.  
Si hay un camino a seguir, veinte años hace que lo perdí.  
Mi vida fue una guerra que no pude ganar.  
Con un número marcaron a Jean Valjean.  
Con la cárcel me hicieron pagar, por robar un pedazo de pan.  
No entiendo como es que dejé, que él me tratara con amor.  
Ese hombre me tendió su mano, mi alma tocó, me dijo "hermano".  
Encomendó mi vida a Dios... ¿Será verdad?...Al mundo he llegado a odiar.  
Un mundo que siempre me odió. Es que siempre fue asi.  
No conozco el amor. Siempre tuve venganza dentro del corazón...  
Si él me pudo denunciar, su decisión fue perdonar,  
y hoy me ofrece que será libre. ¿Cual es el precio de la libertad?  
Cuanta vergüenza que ocultar dentro de mí.  
Siento latir mi corazón. Ahora tengo que elegir.  
La verdad quiero alcanzar, tengo miedo de caer, pero tengo que cambiar,  
del pecado renacer. De este mundo quiero huir, escapar de Jean Valjeán.  
¡Jean Valjean no existe más, otra historia ya a empezar!...

Del otro lado de Jump city a la vez, otra historia se hacia, una joven llamada Ángela Roth vivía su vida normal como cualquier joven a esa edad lo haría, soñando y viviendo la vida al máximo.  
El barrio de Ángela era uno de los más afectados con la nueva forma de gobierno, un barrio muy pobre.  
Mas como cualquier jovencita, tenia la necesidad y gustaba de estar enamorada, y cuando ella pensaba que todo iba excelente, algo malo paso y tuvo que ir con todo y otra persona dentro de ella a el centro de Jump City por oportunidad, aun que fue costoso lo logro y dio a luz a dos lindas bebitas a las que llamo Rachel y Tara, mas ¿como se puede mantener un trabajo como madre soltera y con dos hijas?, tuvo que dejar a sus hijas con un matrimonio dueño de un Motel al no tener alguien conocido con quien dejarlos, Ángela desconfió un poco en dejarlas, pues los dueños no tenían pinta de buenos, y no lo eran el dueño se llamaba Mumbo, era un criminal estafador (claro que nadie lo sabia) y su esposa a la que apodaban Mamá puedo era otra criminal que fue encarcelada por poner veneno en sus famosos pays. Y asi la pobre y desesperada Ángela, dejo a sus hijas con este inusual matrimonio para trabajar en una nueva industria llamada industrias WAYNE

JUMP CITY 10 años después

**Ciudadanos**:  
Cuando el día termina, no hay más que problemas,  
y la vida del pueblo es eso nomás,  
Una guerra hay que luchar  
y no hay nada que puedas hacer,  
Un día más que se nos va, ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?...  
un día menos de vida...  
Cuando el día termina, la noche es muy fría,  
y la ropa del pobre no te Alcanzará;  
y los justos no te dan, no interesa el clamor de la gente,  
y el invierno que está por llegar te matará...  
¡sólo queda la muerte...!  
Cuando el día termina, se acerca otro día  
porque algunas mañanas el sol brillará  
Como olas en el mar ya se escucha el sonido del trueno  
La tormenta llegará (Nuestras penas se irán con el viento)  
Ese infierno tendrán que pagar... ¡Ese día vendrá!

Bruce hizo algo bueno, se deshizo del papel amarillo y entro al ámbito político y empresarial para planear su venganza mas de cerca al enemigo , jamás iba a perdonarles que lo hubieran mantenido lejos de su familia, que ahora ya no estaba con el. Pero antes de su venganza, decidió abrir undustrias para darles trabajo a todos los hombres y mujeres en su situación y logro darles trabajo a 1,500 personas entre ex convictos y mujeres desesperadas, asi su nivel subió hasta convertirse en el mayor de Jump City, mas eso no cambiaba su odio a la nueva ley.

En una de las industrias del en el centro de Jump City se encontraba Ángela, a la que le apodaban Arella, trabajando como todas y todos, pero con otro propósito un poco mas noble.

**Capataz**: Cuando el día termina, depende de ustedes  
¡Por gritar y llorar nadie les pagará!  
**Trabajador 1** Hay familias que cuidar...  
**Trabajador 1 y 2**: Y hay niños que alimentar...  
**Trabajador 2**: Y si encuentras a dónde dormir...  
**Trabajador 3**: O trabajar...  
**Trabajador 1, 2, y 3**: ¡Mucha suerte tendrás!  
**Trabajadora 1: **¿Viste como se ha puesto hoy el capataz?  
Creo que su paciencia está por explotar...  
**Trabajadora 2** Es que esa Arella no se deja tocar...  
**Trabajadora 3**: Mira sus pantalones y lo notarás...  
**Trabajadora 4:** Y el patrón nunca se entera  
lo que hace su gran capataz...  
**Trabajadora 5** Si Arella sigue asi lo lamentará, a la calle se irá...  
**Trabajadores**: ¡Cuándo el día termina, se acaba la vida!  
Sólo pagan miserias... ¿Qué vas a comprar?  
Tantas deudas que pagar, esta vida no tiene remedio...  
Lo que venga comerás (o juntando las migas del suelo)  
... ¡Hasta el aire tendrás que pagar!  
¡Cuándo el día se va!

**Chica de la Industria**: ¿Qué tenemos aquí, mi pequeña hermanita?  
¡Veamos Arella, las noticias de hoy!  
"...Querida Arella: necesito más plata,  
Tara está muy mal necesita un doctor..."  
**Arella**: ¡Lo que dice esta carta no es tu problema!  
Sí tienes un marido... ¿por qué buscas más?...  
**Chica de la industria**: ¿Es que hay alguien aquí que pueda jurar  
que no tiene un secreto que quiera ocultar?

Asi es Arella o Ángela jamás les dijo a sus compañeras ni a su jefe que tenia dos hijas y una de ellas al parecer estaba "enferma" , aun que la verdad es que "mamá puedo" le había tomado mas afecto a Rachel que a Tara, mas este matrimonio ya tenía otros dos hijos biológicos a los que llamaron Kory la mayor y el mas pequeño de 2 semanas Timmy a los que solo dejaba que se juntasen con Rachel, ya que tanto Mumbo como "mamá puedo" trataban a Tara como una sirvienta y el supuesto dinero que era para Tara y Rachel solo era utilizado para esta última, Kory y Timmy.  
Volviendo a los asuntos de la industria, tanto era el empreño que las compañeras de Ángela o Arella tenían por descubrir su secreto que se hizo una pelea entre Arella y una de sus compañera. La pelea no paso a mayores gracias a la intervención del hombre mas rico en Jump City, del mayor y dueño de las industrias, el señor Bruce Wayne

**Bruce**: ¿De qué se trata esta reunión? ¡Que alguien separe a esas dos!...  
¡Es una fábrica no un circo! ¡Señoritas cálmense!...  
Soy el Mayor se esta ciudad, tengo una imagen que cuidar  
Encuentre alguna solución... ¡Sea paciente por favor!  
**Capataz**: ¡Que alguien diga que pasó!  
**Chica de la industria**: Cuando el día termina, ella es el problema  
Una hija ella esconde en otro lugar

Y la tiene que alimentar...  
Hay que ver como saca ese "extra"  
Yo te apuesto que gana dinero durmiendo por ahí...  
Y al patrón no le gusta...  
**Fantine**: Es verdad lo que dice, mas yo tengo dos hijas  
Hace tiempo, su padre nos abandonó.  
Viven en un Motel en otra ciudad  
y les mando dinero... ¿Acaso está mal?  
**Mujeres Trabajadoras**: Cuando el día termina, ella es el problema...  
Y el problema contagia a todas las demás  
Si sudamos por ganar el pan,  
ella suda pensando en sus "extras"  
A esta perra la tiene que echar (a esta perra hay que echar!)  
O nosotras saldremos perdiendo  
Y en la calle vamos a acabar...  
¡Cuándo el día se va!...  
**Capataz**: Al fin se sabe la verdad, no hay más que sospechar  
¡se descubrió tu "secretito"!  
La virtuosa de Ángela...tan buena que aparenta ser...  
¡eres culpable!, ahora lo sé.  
Puedes dejar de aparentar, tu "mentirita" se pudrió  
y... ¡todo al fin se descubrió!  
**Chica de la industria**: Detrás de sus espaldas, se burla de usted...  
**Mujeres Trabajadoras**: Ya no tiene remedio,  
¡No hay nada que hacer!...  
**Chica de la industria**: ¡Vamos échela ya!...  
**Todos los trabajadores**: ¡Échela de ya!...  
**Capataz**: Bien "querida"...  
¡Ya, te vas!

Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado las canciones se pueden encontrar aquí: la primera watch?v=pa2m4qT3wkw

La segunda : watch?v=BXVkRmhF4xs

La tercera: watch?v=yIxhHDZvEV4


	3. Soñe un sueño y ¿quien soy yo?

Ángela estaba totalmente destrozada ¿Cómo iba mandar dinero ahora? ¿Como iba a mantener a sus hijas?, estaba vagando la ciudad sola inconsolable recordando los tiempos de su juventud, sus sueños, sus ilusiones ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

**Ángela**: Hubo una vez, hombres de fe  
de palabras suaves, de voz vibrante...  
Hubo una vez en que el amor  
era una canción, la vida era excitante...  
Hubo una vez... pero todo cambió...  
Soñé un sueño tiempo atrás cuando la vida era distinta.  
Soñé un amor que iba a durar, soñé que Dios me ayudaría...  
Joven y fuerte era yo, la vida aún no conocía.  
Tenía el mundo a mis pies, mis sueños siempre alcanzaría.  
Más fieras de noche hay, con voz suave como trueno,  
mientras destruyen tú fe, pesadilla el sueño es...  
Durmió un verano junto a mí, llenó mis días de alegría,  
se apoderó de mi niñez, pero en otoño él se fue...  
Y sueño aún que volverá, y viviremos siempre juntos;  
y aunque no deje de soñar, sé que este sueño es imposible  
Soñé que mi vida iba a ser, muy diferente a este infierno...

Muy diferente a lo que es

Pero los sueños, sueños son...

Y asi Ángela vago sin rumbo fijo sumida en sus pensamientos, tan sumida en ellos que no se dio cuanta cuando llegaba al puerto de jump, el lugar mas peligroso para una mujer sola y que vaga de noche

**Marinero 1**: Huele a hembras en el aire están,  
creo que mi barco en este puerto voy a anclar  
**Marinero 2**: Lindas chicas por la niebla van.  
Siete días en el mar te pueden hacer mal  
**Marinero 3**: Cualquier cosa podrías probar  
**Prostitutas**: Lindas chicas, por la noche hay,  
esperando algún cliente que pueda pagar.  
Lindas chicas, le darán placer,  
listas para darle todo lo que pida usted  
¡Más barato es contra la pared!

Si Ángela llegado al famoso "rincón feliz" de Jump City, obviamente iba lo mas rápido para pasar sin ser captada, pues tenia joyas y aparte era mujer y no estaba nada fea, mas parece que su plan no funciono.

**Mujer vieja**: Hey la de allí ¡...¿Qué es eso?..¿Que traes ahí?  
Ese collar!

Ángela vio la oportunidad perfecta, para vender, solo sus joyas, ya que de verdad necesitaba dinero, mas no iba a caer tan bajo como para venderse a si mima ¿o si?

**Ángela**: Madame, se lo venderé  
**Mujer vieja**: ¡Te ofrezco tres!** Ángela**: ¡Señora muy poco es!  
**Mujer vieja**: Te doy dos más, y sin ningún interés  
¡Piénsalo bien!  
**Ángela**: ¡Un poco más!  
**Mujer vieja**: ¡No más de seis!

**Ángela**: ¡Que sean diez!  
**Mujer vieja**: ¡Querida más que eso no te pagaré!  
**Prostitutas**: Lindas chicas en la oscuridad  
Preparadas para hacerlo a gran velocidad  
**Madame**: ¡Gruesas!, ¡Finas!, ¡Todo me da igual!  
Cuesta un poco más si quiere exclusividad.  
**Prostitutas**: ¡Bajo el puente cuesta la mitad!  
**Vieja**: A ver mujer... ¡tienes un pelo especial!  
¡Qué buen color! ¡Seguro me servirá!  
¡Lo compraré!  
**Ángela**: ¡señora déjeme en paz!  
**Vieja**: Digamos que diez mil te puedo pagar..Piénsalo bien  
**Ángela**: ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
**Vieja**: Piénsalo bien  
**Ángela**: ¿Qué voy a hacer?..¡Diez mil podrían a mis hijas ayudar!  
**Prostituta 1**: ¡Qué cansancio, ya no puedo más!  
¡Cómo duele el vientre, no me deja de sangrar!  
**Johnny**: (N/A: el es Johnny Rancid, lo meto porque no se a quien mas meter jeje) ¡Vamos nena, con felicidad!  
Que aquí hay muchas más y no estas para aguantar...  
**Prostituta 1**: ¡Sólo es broma!¡Quiero mi lugar!  
**Johnny**: De esa de ahí, dame información  
**Madame**: Muy fácil es, hasta el pelo vendió  
**Prostituta 2**: Tiene dos hijas y necesita pagar  
**Johnny**: Me imaginé, un hombre metido hay  
Linda chica ¡acércate un poquito!  
¡Linda chica!  
**Madame**: Vamos linda no lo pienses más, es lo mismo que con todas las demás. De algún modo hay que sobrevivir, no es tan malo...

**Prostituta 2**:...cobrarles por dormir  
**Madame**: Vamos linda, resigna tu honor.  
**Prostituta 3**: Vamos linda, entrégaselo...  
**Prostitutas**: Viejos, reos, jóvenes también. Toda clase de basura puedes conocer.  
Pobres, ricos, de cualquier color. Todos son iguales al sacarse el pantalón.  
¡Sólo cambias plata por sudor!  
Lindas chicas, siempre sin amor; todo lo que quieren es un rato de calor  
**Ángela**: Bajo el puente vamos capitán, quédese tranquilo no lo voy a defraudar.  
Plata fácil contra una pared. Lo único que buscan es un rato de placer.  
¿¡Qué no entienden todo el odio dentro de mi ser!?

Lo había hecho, Ángela Roth llamada Ángela y apodada Arella por su virtud, fue capaz de entregar su cuerpo otra vez, pero esta vez por el bien de sus hijas, su hermoso pelo largo y morado no era más que una pequeña melena, sus famosas vestimentas blancas, estaban manchadas y aun asi ella esperaba que todo valiera la pena.

**Herman**:(N/A: el es hermano sangre jeje, le queda excelente este papel) ¿Qué veo aquí?..¡Hay carne fresca por fin!  
¡Muéstrame más, me gusta ver lo que hay!  
¡Acércate, quiero probar tu pastel!  
**Ángela**: ¡Aléjese! No, no señor, ¡déjeme!  
**Herman**: Ni un franco extra pagaré  
**Fantine**: ¡No, no señor! **Herman**: Entonces ven a darme algo de placer.  
Es igual con las putas que con el mercado.  
El cliente decide lo que comprará.

No es el asunto de una ramera hacer lo que quiera,  
decir si o no... ¡lo que venga tendrá!  
**Fantine**: ¡Maldito bastardo suélteme ya!  
¡Ni siquiera una muerta de hambre lo haría con un animal!  
**Herman**: Por este insulto pagarás, este animal te hará sufrir,  
te haré llorar ¡lo garantizo! Ante la ley responderás,  
por este agravio a mi persona sangrarás  
**Ángela**: Le ruego no me acuse más, lo que usted quiera le daré  
**Herman**: ¡En la prisión te pudrirás!

Parece que no era el día de Ángela, ese tal Herman era el juez mas malévolo del gobernó y mejor amigo del oficial mayor Slade, el cual inmediatamente fue llamado por Herman para que arrestara a la pobre de Ángela.  
**Slade**: Díganme que es esta historia, qué pasó y donde fue.  
Que se queden los testigos, que le respondan a Slade.  
Que relaten lo ocurrido, que alguien hable de una vez.  
¿Quién hirió a mi buen amigo? La verdad quiero saber  
**Herman**: Slade eso es terrible, yo salí a caminar,  
cuando esta prostituta me atacó en la oscuridad.  
**Slade**: Por favor no se preocupe, por su acción responderá.  
Le aseguro, buen amigo, que en la corte acabará.  
**Ángela**: Buen señor, tengo dos hijas, necesitan protección.  
Yo le ruego que se apiade, si me encierra, morirán.  
**Slade**: Basta de conversaciones, veinte años llevo ya,  
escuchando explicaciones. Por favor no siga más.  
Es la ley del Señor, ¡honradez exige Dios!

Parecía el inminente fin de Ángela, mas no todo estaba perdido, Gracias a dios, bruce siempre hacia una ronda de inspección y alcanzo a oír todo el alboroto en el puerto y llego al rescate… quizá no todo estaba perdido **Bruce**: Yo creo que esta pobre chica está diciendo la verdad  
**Slade**: ¡señor mayor!  
**Bruce**: Usted cumplió con su deber y se ve enferma, ¡déjela!  
**Slade**: ¡señor mayor!  
**Ángela**: ¿Y ahora que?   
**Bruce**: ¡Ay, pobre niña! ¿Adónde acabará?  
Te he visto ya mujer, tu rostro lo recuerdo.  
¿Cómo has caído aquí? ¿Y yo que puedo hacer?  
**Ángela:** Le ruego no se burle usted, no queda más orgullo en mi  
Su capataz se aprovechó, y usted allí no lo impidió.  
Yo a nadie le hice mal  
**Bruce**: A esta pobre mujer...  
**Ángela**: Mi Tara está muriendo  
**Bruce**:...yo la voy a ayudar  
**Ángela**: Dios mio déjame...  
**Bruce**: Por favor, déjala. **Ángela**:...morir en su lugar  
**Bruce**: Desde hoy tu vida cambiará; ¡Sé que asi será!  
**Slade**: ¡Señor mayor!  
**Bruce**: ¡Llévela al hospital!  
**Slade**: ¡Señor Mayor!  
**Bruce**: Yo sé que asi será...

Ángela con esa acción, por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente amada, que a alguien realmente le importaba, ahora iba camino en una carreta a un hospital, mas sabía que de alguna manera ese ángel que era superior a ella la estaría cuidando humildemente, si moría no importaba moriría sabiendo que si le importaba a alguien y que sus hijas estarían protegidas y si dios la salvaba, era una bueno opción darse otra oportunidad de formar una familia con su ángel guardián. Mas mientras Ángela iba rumbo a un hospital, en el puerto había otro tipo de problemas.

**Voz 1**: ¡Cuidado!  
**Voz 2**: ¡Una carreta sin control!

Asi era, Bruce casi olvidaba que estaba en el puerto y en el puerto podría pasar cualquier cosa debido a las cargas de los barcos y asi fue, al parecer un hombre aplastado por una carreta de tamaño considerable de metal, con carga de EXPLOSIVOS ¿Por qué rayos cargaban explosivos? Seguramente una demolición pensaba Bruce, no importaba, lo que importaba era rescatar al hombre aplastado.

**Voz 3**: Mírenlo...  
**Voz 4**: Ahí está...  
**Voz 5**: Es el señor Clark (N/A: parece que es crossover jeje, pero solo un poco ya que el aplastado fue súperman jeje...)  
**Voz 6**: Cuídense...  
**Voz 7: **Váyanse...  
**Voz 8**: Que se va a derrumbar...  
**Voz 9**: Atrapado quedó...  
**Voz 10**: Pobre alma de Dios...  
**Voz 11**: Quédense...  
**Voz 12**: Cuídense...  
**Voz 13**: Ya no hay nada que hacer...  
**Voz 14**: Ya no hay nada que hacer...  
**Bruce**: ¿Qué no hay nadie aquí que me pueda ayudar?  
A esta carreta hay que levantar.  
**Vecino 1**: No se acerque más Señor  
**Coro de vecinos**: Si se cae lo puede matar  
**Vecino 2**: Ya no hay nada más por hacer  
**Coro de vecinos**: Muy pesado está

Mas Bruce era fuerte y no se rendía fácil como puedo el y otros valientes quitaron los explosivos con cuidado, no fuera a ser que eran sensibles al tacto y Bruce, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la carga pesada por los 20 años de prisión , levanto la carreta solo.

**Clark**: No puede ser, gracias señor, que Dios le dé la bendición  
**Slade**: ¡No! puede ser, difícil es de creer  
que a su edad, tan fuerte sea señor!  
A un ladrón...me hizo usted recordar.  
Fue tiempo atrás...un hombre que se escapó...  
Perdóneme...Olvídelo  
**Bruce**: No se disculpe, cuénteme  
**Slade**: Sólo he conocido un hombre que algo asi pudiera hacer  
Era un preso condenado que hace tiempo se fugó.  
Lleva años escapando, más su suerte terminó,  
acabamos de arrestarlo, a la corte llega hoy  
Por supuesto que él lo niega, eso era de esperar,  
pero un preso nunca vence, ni siquiera ese Bruce Wayne  
**Bruce**: Me dice que él lo niega todo y no muestra nada de arrepentimiento  
Me dice que lo enjuiciarán y que seguro cumplirá con su sentencia.  
¿Cómo puede asegurar, que el es Wayne en realidad?  
**Slade**: Lo conozco desde siempre, por diez años lo busqué,  
y por cierto lo delata, esa marca en la piel.  
Pagará con sudor, esta vez no habrá error.

¿Quién soy yo? Esa pregunta se hacía Bruce, Slade lo había confundido con otra persona ¿era bueno o malo? De nuevo esa culpabilidad

**Bruce**: Él piensa que soy yo, con él me confundió.  
Este hombre que arrestó será mi salvación.  
¿Por qué no aprovechar su propia confusión?  
¿Por que desperdiciar tan clara situación?  
Si yo hablo me condenaré, si me callo... ¡maldición!  
Cientos de pobres trabajan y comen, dependen de mí  
que pasara si preso quedara, ¿que harían sin mí?  
Si yo hablo, los condenaré, si me callo... ¡maldición!  
¿Quién soy yo?, que a éste hombre puedo condenar  
hoy en mis manos su destino está.  
Este hombre que inocente es, por mi podría padecer.  
¿Quién soy yo?, será que oculto debo continuar  
seguir fingiendo mi identidad.  
¿Será que oculto hasta morir, mi nombre deberá seguir?  
Si sigo asi hundido en la mentira una vez más,  
a mi alma nunca más podré enfrentar,  
mi vida pertenece a Dios, yo le entregué mi corazón;  
me dio valor para seguir, honestidad le prometí.  
¿Quién soy yo?... ¡debo hablar!... yo soy Bruce Wayne  
Y ves Slade, que es verdad que tu justicia muerta está.  
¿Quién soy yo? ¡24602!


	4. Promesas y en el Motel

(N/A: esta parte es la muerte de Fantine o sea Arella o Ángela, mas no la voy a matar solo va quedar como que en un tipo como del que va a despertar más adelante)

En le hospital Ángela iba de mal en peor pero había una esperanza de la que ella no sabia

**Fantine**: Rachel hay que dormir, Tara que hace frio.  
El dia se acabó, muy pronto el sol se irá.  
Vengan a mí, hijas la luz se apaga,  
¿Que no ven la luna que se asoma?  
Vengan a mi, descansen a mi lado, que el tiempo  
Se nos va niñas, se acerca ya la hora.  
Ven aquí, un dia más se muere.  
Puedo oír el viento del invierno.  
El silencio ya viene sin aviso, pero yo igual  
les cantaré hijas un canto nuevo  
**Bruce**:  
¡Oh, Ángela! Se que te salvaras  
Yo te juro, Ángela, por mi verdad  
**Ángela**: Mírelas, no paran de jugar...  
**Bruce**: las veras, las veras pronto también...  
**Ángela**: Mis niñas...  
**Bruce**: Tendrán mi protección.  
**Ángela**: Cuídelas  
**Bruce**: están en buenas manos.  
**Ángela**: Buen señor, usted viene del cielo  
**Bruce**: nadie les hará daño mientras yo aquí este vivo  
**Ángela**: Tómeme, la noche se hace fría...  
**Bruce**: Te daré calor  
**Ángela**: mis niñas, las dejo a su cuidado...  
**Bruce**: Refugia tu corazón...  
**Ángela**: Por favor, dígale que las amo, y que yo voy a verlas otra vez al despertar...  
**Bruce**:(hablando) ¡ENFERMERA! (N/A: esto es solo una improvisación en la obra Fantine muere, pero no quiero que muera si que todos vivirán felices por siempre… ok no todos) **Enfermera**: ¡Dios! ¿Pero que paso aquí? **Bruce**: no lo se, solo dígame si va a vivir, dígame que solo es un desmayo – decía bruce entre lagrimas, en los últimos días le había agarrado afecto a Ángela y es que era una mujer admirable, era una mamá soltera con dos hijas y además trabajaba no para ella sino para sus hijas – **Enfermera**: Aun respira se va a poner bien solo necesita reposo tranquilícese ¿es el esposo de la paciente? – esa pregunta le hizo pensar mucho a Bruce, no lo era pero si quisiera serlo, y pensándolo bien era soltera, valiente, de buen corazón y no estaba nada fea, aunque tuviera poco pelo, pero su escaso pelo era muestra de su nobleza - **Bruce**: No exactamente solo soy alguien muy cercano a ella, pero cualquier cosa llámeme yo tengo que ir a cumplir una promesa – y asi era prometió cuidar a Rachel y a Tara y asi lo iba a ser.

Al salir del hospital, rumbo al estacionamiento para ir por su camioneta, se encontró con el que menos se quisiera encontrar en estos momentos, Slade… El estaba recargado en su camioneta de brazos cruzados, parecía que lo había estado esperando.

**Slade**: Bruce Wayne, por fin te tengo frente a mi.  
Señor Mayor, entre rejas te pondré.  
**Bruce**: Antes que gigas algo más, Slade, antes de que me encierres otra vez,  
Escúchame, tengo algo por hacer.  
Le he prometido a Ángela que por sus hijas voy a interceder.  
Tres días pido y luego volveré.  
Luego vendré. Juro por Dios que volveré.  
**Slade**: Loco tendría que estar. Por muchos años te busqué.  
Una persona como tú. No puede cambiar.  
**Bruce – Slade**  
Te equivocas, yo no hago el mal - Nunca podrás escapar  
y hay algo que he prometido hacer - nunca podrás escapar  
De mi vida nada sabes, sólo algo de pan robé. - No, nunca cambiarás.  
Lo que yo hice no entenderás,- La ley hay que cumplir. Te voy a arrestar  
pero en la cárcel me quieres te vencí, - vine aquí.  
Pero antes algo hay que debo hacer. - Mi deber ya se acabó, Bruce Wayne se terminó.  
Solo un aviso más Slade: - sé que te voy a vencer ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de injusticia y de deber?  
Mucha fuerza hay en mi, - mi estirpe sigue aquí Cada hombre es lo que es, nunca más podrás vencer.  
Un aviso más Slade: nada tengo que perder No sabes quien es Slade, - en la cárcel yo nací.  
Si debo matarte aquí, no hay duda que lo haré Entre gente como tu, - sé muy bien lo que es sufrir.  
**Bruce**: (mirando a la ventana del cuarto de Ángela) Y yo te juro por mi honor...  
**Slade**: (a Bruce) No te podrás esconder.  
**Bruce** las dos están seguras.  
**Slade** Por siempre te perseguiré.  
**Bruce** Y hacia la luz las guiaré.  
**Slade y Bruce**: juro por dios que ahí estaré.

De el centro de Jump City nos vamos a un lado muy alejado, al lado este donde hay un Motel muy famoso, si el Motel de Mumbo y "Mamá puedo" donde Vivian los hijos biológicos de los dueños Kory y Timmy y además donde Vivían sus protegidas Rachel y Tara, aunque a Tara la trataban demasiado mal como para ser una de las "protegidas", mientras Kory, Timmy y Rachel jugaban y vestían como gente de la realeza Tara vestía harapos y hacia el trabajo sucio como limpiar, cocinar etc.

**Pequeña Tara**: Entre las nubes, más allá, hay un lugar muy especial,  
allí no tengo que limpiar. No, en mi rincón para soñar.  
Miles de niños hay allá, muchos juguetes hay también.  
Nadie me reta por jugar, no en mi rincón para soñar.  
Una señora va de blanco, siempre me canta una canción  
Y dulcemente me dice así: "Tara, mi amor, te quiero ver reír".  
No existe el miedo en mi lugar, no siento ganas de llorar.  
Ahí yo puedo ser feliz, en mi rincón para soñar.  
¡Hay, no! Ya viene para acá.  
Y no terminé de limpiar, de fregar, ni ordenar. Es ella...  
¡Es Mamá!  
**Mamá puedo**: Miren quien es. ¡Si es la pequeña Tarita!  
Con su carita linda y su sonrisa fatal.  
Que no te vea vagando, aquí hay que trabajar.  
Diez mil envía tu madre. ¿Se cree que va a alcanzar?  
¡Afuera ya, "Mi linda princesita",  
Al almacén a buscar agua ya te vas!  
¡No tendría que haber aceptado cuidarte,  
Por Dios, que estúpida fui! Igual que tu madre de nada serves.  
Rachel, hay que linda que estás,  
Acércate déjame que vea tu sombrero azul.  
Son muy pocas las chicas que saben cómo hay que portarse  
y por eso doy gracias a Dios.  
¿Seguís ahí? De nada sirve llorar.  
Te dije que buscaras agua, que ¿no puedes escuchar?  
**Pequeña Tara**: No me obligue por favor. Sabe que muy miedosa soy.  
**Mamá puedo**: No hables más. Me vas a hacer enojar.  
No me hagas repetírtelo al almacén te vas.  
¡Fuera!

Y ese era en día normal en la vida de la pobre Tara, siempre con humillaciones mientras Timmy, Kory y Rachel se divertían con otros niños. Mientras detrás del motel pasaba esto, dentro de este todo marchaba normal

**Mumbo**: Venga señor, siéntese aquí, este motel es ya su lugar.  
No encontrará nada mejor; todos los otros lo van a estafar.  
Alguien como yo, es muy raro ver.  
Un hombre honesto al que le gustar ser  
dueño del lugar, hombre encantador.  
Con mi mano abierta los recibo yo.  
Sirvo un guiso allí, cuento un chiste acá.  
Los clientes siempre lo van a apreciar.  
Un favor para un amigo  
siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer  
Aunque en esta vida todo un precio tiene que tener.  
Dueño del lugar, soy el cuidador;  
a estos animales les doy protección.  
Cuando piden más vino, les daré,  
con un poco de agua se los mezclaré.  
A todos mis compradores yo les brindo mi amistad  
Pero al final, la sangre les termino de chupar  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos** Dueño del lugar, un gran anfitrión  
Atrayendo gente con su buen humor.  
Un gran servidor, un amigo fiel.  
Es un gran filósofo y animador.  
Siempre es un buen compañero,  
Sabe a todos complacer.  
**Mumbo**: Cuiden sus espaldas que hasta sus huesitos chuparé.  
Entre señor, descanse usted.  
Deme su bolso y relájese.  
Esto está bien, pesa un montón.  
Alivianarlo es mi obligación.  
En este lugar "listo el pollo" está;  
y sin mi aprobación nada servirán.  
Aquí solo habrá un menú especial  
De la mezcladora un bife sacarás.  
Ahí va un ratón, parte de un riñón.  
Todo lo que sobra va en el salchichón.  
Residentes bienvenidos, no en la suite matrimonial.  
La lista de precios siempre razonable encontrará.  
Cuatro por el pan, tres por eructar;  
por las pulgas, extra les voy a cobrar.  
Todo a triplicar, no puedo fiar;  
tres porciento por el aire a respirar.  
Cuando hay que poner un precio, todo tiendo a retocar.  
Y miren como aumenta, todo se incrementa.  
¡Esa es mi estrategia comercial!  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos**: Dueño del lugar, un gran anfitrión  
Atrayendo gente con su buen humor.  
Un gran servidor, un amigo fiel.  
Es un gran filósofo y animador.  
Siempre es un buen compañero,  
nunca nada faltará.  
**Mumbo**: Manga de roñosos. ¡Cristo! ¡Hay que asco que me dan!  
**Mamá puedo**: Solía soñar a un príncipe enganchar,  
Pero, ¡Dios santo!, miren dónde fui a acabar.  
Dueño del lugar, ¡flor de perdedor!  
Es un gran filósofo y un cagador.  
Cree que es un Voltaire, todo un pensador.  
Se cree que es buen amante ¿y alguien se la vio?  
Maldita naturaleza, ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel?  
¿Dios, qué es lo que hice para a este bastardo merecer?  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos: **Dueño del lugar…  
**Mamá puedo:** Dueño y mucho más.  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos**: Es un gran filósofo…  
**Mamá puedo**: ¡No jodan más! **Coro de Clientes y Borrachos**: Un gran servidor, un amigo fiel…  
**Mamá puedo**: ¡Hipócrita, borracho y aprovechador!  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos**: Siempre es un buen compañero.  
Sabe a todos complacer.  
**Mumbo**: ¡Vamos todos a brindar!  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos:** Sí  
**Mamá puedo**: métansela por detrás!  
**Coro de Clientes y Borrachos:** ¡Sí! ¡Vamos todos a brindar por el dueño del lugar!


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto, en el oscuro almacén del motel, una pequeña niña rubia y sucia trataba de cargar con un pesado garrafón de agua, mas como siempre el ángel guardián llego a tiempo a cumplir su manda. Bruce por fin había llegado a la dirección que Ángela le había dado, trato de ayudar a Tara mas como cualquier niña normal dudo ya que no conocía a ese hombre.

**Bruce**: Ten calma, no te asustes, por favor.  
No llores, muéstrame tu hogar.  
Dime tu nombre sin temor.  
**Pequeña Tara:** Yo soy Tara.

Tara, la pequeña niña rubia de Ángela fue con el señor, pensó que era bueno pues la había invitado a jugar y le enseño juegos nuevos, hasta le dio una muñeca y cantando fueron hasta la entrada del motel  
**Bruce y Pequeña Tara**: La, la, la...  
**Bruce:** Sola en el bosque la encontré a esta pequeña,  
temblando entre las sombras.  
Hoy he venido por Tara y Rachel y estoy dispuesto  
a compensarles cualquier cosa.  
Lo que sea pagaré por llevarme a las dos.  
Tengo un mandato que cumplir, una promesa que yo he hecho  
al no saber como ayudar cuando ella más necesitaba.  
Hoy su madre está muy mal, aunque se pondrá bien Y yo hablo con su voz y me paro en su lugar.  
Yo prometo desde hoy  
**Mumbo:** ¿Qué decir?, ¿qué hacer?, ¡nuestros tesoros tener que ceder!  
¡Qué joyita más bonita, una gema es nuestra niñita!  
Cuidadosos hay que ser, no negociemos con nuestra Tamara.  
**Mamá puedo**: es solo Tara, sin la ma  
**Mumbo**: Tara, Mi Ángela puede morir. Les hemos dado todo lo mejor.  
Nuestro pan han compartido, como a unas hijas se la trató.  
¡Unas hijas, señor!...  
**Bruce: **Su tristeza entiendo bien, se la voy a compensar,  
Espero no tener que regatear. Creo que esto va a alcanzar. (N/A: el siguiente dialogo no es de la obra y va de mi parte), le daré 10, 500 por las dos  
**Mamá puedo**: solo por Tara, a Rachel no se la lleva  
**Bruce**: ¿Quién es la enferma? **Mumbo**: Tara **Bruce**: * Perdón por esto Ángela, mas debo por lo menos llevarme a Tara se que Rachel estará bien* (N/A: el texto entre asteriscos son pensamientos) les doy 10,500 por Tara **Mamá puedo**: No quisiera caer mal, pero piense en su enfermedad.  
¡Pobrecita, que dolor!, bien sabrá lo que cuesta el doctor.  
A Dios gracias, se curó, nuestro solcito de nuevo brilló.  
**Mumbo:** Algo más, comprenderá que hay gente indecente por ahí.  
No se ofenda, piénselo, no sabemos cuál es su intención.  
**Bruce**: No hablen más, ya les doy doce mil quinientos por su buena acción.  
Ven Tara, vamos ya, a un lugar digno te voy a llevar.  
Gracias a ambos por Tara, se que pronto se van a olvidar.  
Vamos Tara, vamos mi amor, de ahora en más yo te voy a cuidar,  
A tu lado voy a estar.  
**Pequeña Tara:** ¿Va a haber muñecas con quienes jugar?  
**Bruce**: Sí, Tara, es así. Muchas muñecas esperan por ti.  
Malditos Mumbo y mamá puedo se decía Bruce, de nuevo el cargo de conciencia ¿Qué será de Rachel con esos locos? ¿Por qué trataban asi a tara? Preguntas que jamás se iban a responden, pero por lo menos tenia a una y con eso se conformaba, mas luego volvería por la otra…

JUMP CITY– 10 años más tarde

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, más pobreza por las calles, mientras que los jueces, guardias, policías etc. Se volvían más ricos por detener gente inocente, ya no se podía decir si eso era vida.

**Ciudadanos**: ¡Piedad si ves los pobres a tus pies!,  
¡Piedad, Señor, demuestra compasión!  
¡Piedad si ves al prójimo sufrir!  
¡Piedad, piedad, por el amor de Dios!  
**Timmy**: ¿Cómo les va? Mi nombre es Timmy.  
Esta es mi gente y mi ciudad, No hay gran cosa alrededor,  
nada que puedas admirar. Esta es mi escuela y mi comunidad.  
Este es mi barrio en Jump City. Aunque no sea de alta sociedad,  
hay que vivir, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Vengan ya, únanse, Síganme... ¡Síganme! **Ciudadanos**: ¡Piedad, Señor, demuestra compasión! ¡Piedad, piedad, por el amor de Dios!  
**Prostituta Vieja**: ¿Quién te crees que eres? Este es mi lugar.  
Si eres nueva aquí, te queda mucho que aprender.  
**Madeleine**: Escucha primor, muy pasada estás.  
Por lo menos sigo dando algo de placer.  
**Prostituta Vieja**: Yo sé lo que das, sífilis nomás,  
A tu clientela con veneno matarás.  
**Herman**: No te metas más; vamos Madeleine,  
Que esa vieja loca, así de bruta siempre fue.  
**Abby**: (abeja) ¿Cuando acabará?  
**Kole:** (Kole) ¿Cuándo llegará?  
**Abby: **Algo tiene que pasar  
**Víctor**: ¡Ya esto no va más!  
**Pobres**: Llegará, llegará, llegará,  
Llegará, llegará, llegará...

En los últimos 10 años, casi al mismo tiempo que pasaba lo de Ángela, en otro lugar al Norte de Jump City, un par de investigadores antropólogos tuvieron aun niño al cual llamaron Garfield (chico bestia representa a Marius), Garfield viajo al centro de Jump City al conocer a Richard (Robín que representa a Enjolras) un muchacho con el ideal de tener un país libre, de nuevo, y restablecer la ya olvidada constitución, justo al cumplir los 20 años cada uno llegaron al centro de jump city donde conocieron a otros jóvenes como ellos con los mismos ideales. Del otro lado, volviendo al asunto de Bruce, dejo el gobierno de Jump City para hallar la forma de recuperar a Rachel pues Ángela ya había despertado y no iba a llegar sin sus dos hijas juntas, mas cuando el regreso al Motel este estaba desierto, dejo al mando a Clark, quien le pareció un hombre perfecto para el mandato por ser justo, mas este enfermo. Los dueños del Motel habían gastado todo el dinero que Bruce Había pagado por Tara y quedaron en la calle, asi que tuvieron que recurrir a otros métodos como robar, matar y estafar, sus especialidades, en cuanto a sus hijos Kory huyo al no querer hacer lo mismo que sus padres, Timmy se estaba juntando en secreto con el equipo que habían formado Garfield y Richard al cual llamaron los Titanes liberales para iniciar una guerra contra el gobierno y Rachel también se unió a la causa de los "titanes liberadores", solo porque Garfield de ser el mejor amigo que jamás allá tenido se convirtió en el amor de su vida, solo que este era ciego a los sentimientos de Rachel, pero Rachel jamás perdía la esperanza mientras el estuviera soltero

**Garfield**: ¿Quiénes lideran la Nación?  
¿Quién se hace cargo?, ¿Dónde está?  
**Richard**: Sólo el general Clark Ken  
Defiende al pueblo y su verdad.  
**Pobres**: Algo hay que comer. No podemos más.  
**Toni: **(Toni Monetti Argenta) ¡Pan para los niños en el nombre del Señor!  
**Isabelle**: (Isabelle Méndez Pantha) ¡En el nombre de Dios!  
**Pobres**: Por favor, por favor, por favor...  
**Marius:** Llegan noticias de Lamarque:  
No vencerá su enfermedad.  
**Richard:** Nuestra nación debe aguantar.  
Llegó la hora de cambiar  
A esos cerdos hay que enfrentar,  
¡Las barricadas levantar!  
**Timmy:** Cuídense de este Mumbo ya, siempre tramando algo está,  
Un Motelin solía tener, nunca fue más que un animal.  
Tiene una banda, peligrosa es, hasta a su hija hay que observar  
Ahí va es Rachel con gran seguridad, esta chiquita es especial.  
Que más da, asi es… por aquí… ¡Por aquí!  
**Pobres**: Piedad, Señor, demuestra compasión.  
Piedad, piedad, por el amor de Dios.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 5, las canciones son: The Bargain/ Waltz of Treachery, Les Miserables 25th Anniversary- Paris/ Look Down,


	6. camino a la libertad

Un dia normal de rutina en Jump City, los niños jugando los titanes liberadores planeando y Mumbo y su nueva pandilla haciendo de las suyas

**Mumbo:** Todos aquí. Saben que hacer,  
Mad Mod, See more… ¡Johnny!  
Tú Jason, vigilarás, con Rachel irás.  
Tú vas a llorar. No hagan nada mal  
**Mamá puedo**: Aquí ya vienen otra vez los titanes a joder.  
Nuestra Rachel que tonta es, no deja de besar sus pies.  
**Garfield**: Hey, Rachel ven, ¿en qué andas?  
¿Qué travesura vas a hacer?  
**Rachel:** Siempre doy vueltas por Aquí.  
**Garfield**: Mucho cuidado con la ley.  
**Rachel**: Con tantos libros, ¿qué haces? Yo también los podría leer.  
Mi apariencia no juzgues. Yo sé un montón de cosas, si.  
**Garfield**: Pobre Rachel, no digas más, nunca podrías entender…  
**Rachel**: Me gusta como te peinas…

**Garfield**: Me gusta tu forma de ser…  
**Rachel**: ¡Nada sabes!, ¡No me entiendes!…  
**Mamá puedo**: Ahí vienen ya. A trabajar. Ponte a vigilar.  
**Rachel:** vete de aquí.  
**Garfield:** Pero Rachel…  
**Rachel:** No metas tu nariz, no molestes más, date vuelta ya.

**Garfield:** Decime quién es.  
**Rachel:** ¡Déjame en paz!  
**Garfield: **¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Hey, Rachel ven! No la vi venir, disculpe…  
Pero que jugadas del destino, justo en ese momento Garfield se topo con una muchacha de aproximadamente 18 años, llevaba unas mayas negras con un Blusón amarillo con una chaqueta negra de botones dorados y unas botas cafés claro , además de unos aretes de diamantes que se veían castísimos, la chica era rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules, a su lado iba un hombre mucho mayor que ella, el hombre iba vestido muy elegantemente de negro con corbata roja y llevaba una muñeca un reloj carísimo, ambos iban pasando a la trampa de Mumbo el estafador. Garfield los hubiera detenido, más no sabia por que Rachel iba tan apurada.

**Mumbo**: Por favor, buen señor, hay un niño que hoy no comió.  
Sálvelo, por acá, el Señor sabrá recompensar.  
Pero que gran error, ¿No es el mundo un pañuelo, señor?  
Nunca me olvidé. Este bastardo se llevó a Tara.  
**Bruce:** Déjenme. ¿Qué va a hacer?  
No, señor, lo que hace está mal.  
**Mumbo:** me conoce muy buen, fui un convicto también.  
**Rachel** ¡Salgan todos de aquí que ya viene Slade!  
**Slade:** ¡Otra pelea en el parque, otra tarea que hacer!  
¿Algún testigo hay aquí, que venga a hablar con Slade?  
No se preocupe señor a estos bandidos tenemos,  
cumplirán con la ley. ¿Pero miren qué tenemos? Una fina colección.  
Esta banda de gusanos pagará por su agresión.  
Conozco a este maleante, sé que es un criminal  
Y con su ayuda señor lo vamos a encarcelar  
¿Qué hizo este señor? ¿En dónde diablos está?

Si el señor y la chica eran Bruce y Tara, Bruce había regresado en busca de Rachel, pero debió haber sido por los cambios repentinos de la edad que estando frente a ella no la reconoció y asi era la pequeña Rachel tenía ahora pelo corto y vestía de una manera diferente, ya no llevaba los hermosos vestidos azules que "mamá puedo" y Mumbo le proporcionaban al igual que a Kory, sino llevaba un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa negra de tirantes, una boina y una gabardina, ya que era invierno y su vestuario se completaba con unos tenis azules. Bruce, en cuanto vio la oportunidad escapo de aquella escena, iba aprovechar el momento de que Slade no lo había reconocido para escapar de nuevo con Tara.  
**Mumbo:** ¿Me permite un comentario? Debió arrestarlo a él, Pues la marca de los presos lleva escrita en su piel.  
**Slade:** ¿Puede ser que la marea me lo traiga otra vez?  
Se escapó al oír mi nombre, y la marca en su piel.  
Y esa niña a su lado; me doy vuelta y ya no están  
El destino lo ha enviado. ¿Será ahora si Bruce Wayne?  
**Mumbo:** Ya que no hay damnificado, Inspector, ¿me puedo ir?  
Y cuando lo hayan atrapado, sólo acuérdese de mí.  
**Slade:** Dejen que siga corriendo que sus huellas seguiré.  
Cada uno a su tema, ¡Limpien todo…váyanse!

De nuevo lo tenía, Slade lo tenía enfrente y no se dio cuenta, pero ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué tanto empeño por atraparlo otra vez si ya cumplió su condena?, ah… pues esto, por lo menos para Slade, ya era personal, Bruce había intentado escaparse varias veces de prisión y todas las había logrado, mas siempre lo volvían a encerrar, mas aun que lo habían vuelto a atrapar para Slade era degradante que se pudiera escapar en su guardia y por eso lo quería tras las rejas de muevo.

**Slade:** En la oscura noche un hombre corre en su desgracia,  
Huye de mi. Dios, sé testigo, que no cederé  
Hasta volverlo a ver, hasta volverlo a ver.  
Su senda es la oscuridad, yo sigo la del Señor.  
Aquellos que elijan el rumbo a seguir, recompensa tendrán.  
Pero si caen como Lucifer, en llamas arderán.  
Hay tantas estrellas, son incontables,  
Llenan la noche con orden y luz.  
Son centinelas, y su misión es la noche cuidar,  
Es la noche cuidar.  
Sabrán guardar su lugar, su causa y su razón,  
Y su destino sabrán encontrar siempre sin condición.  
Pero si caen como Lucifer, en llamas arderán.  
Y así ha de ser, así está escrito en el Libro del Señor  
Todo aquel que elija el mal, lo pagará.  
Permíteme Dios volver a encontrarlo,  
Cumplir con mi honor…No descansaré.  
¡Lo juro, Señor!… ¡Cumpliré mi misión! Las estrellas y yo

Garfield estaba en una banca del parque, siempre se sentaba a pensar un poco antes de ir al punto secreto de encuentro para "la revolución moderna", aun estaban en el parque Timmy, que a la edad de 12 años ya pensaba como alguien maduro y Rachel que estaba del otro lado del parque viendo a su amado pensar, esa era la rutina de los tres antes de ir al punto de encuentro. Aun confundido Garfield pensaba en lo hermosa que era esa chica con la que se había topado, sentía algo extraño en su interior, creía que estaba enamorado ¿pero como era posible? Ni si quiera había hablado formalmente con ella.

**Timmy:** Esta agente nunca entiende que yo soy el director  
Y que éste es mi teatro y nunca se baja el telón.  
Confíen en Timmy, no se asusten por favor,  
y que siga la función…  
**Rachel:** Tara, ahora me acuerdo. Tara, no puede ser.  
Crecimos juntas un tiempo. ¡Adonde terminé!  
¡Por Dios, que gran escapada!  
**Garfield**: ¿Quién era esa mujer?  
**Rachel:** Slade hoy casi me agarra.  
¡Que estúpido que es!  
**Garfield:** Rachel, ¿la conoces?  
**Rachel**: De esas conozco un montón.  
**Garfield:** Rachel, búscamela.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué das a cambio?  
**Garfield: **Todo doy.  
**Rachel:** ¡Huy, que excitación tienes! ¿Quién te puede entender?  
Dios sabrá lo que le ves. Tu plata no me des, "señor".  
**Garfield:** Rachel, ayúdame, encuéntrala por mi.  
Promete que lo harás. No hagas nada mal.  
Rachel, perdida mi alma está.  
**Rachel:** ¿No ves? Tengo razón.  
Rachel sabe un montón.  
Rachel sabrá donde buscar.

Aunque doliera una promesa es una promesa asi que Rachel fue, de los barrios mas pobre, a los barrios más ricos de toda Jump City a buscar Tara quien Rachel ya conocía demasiado bien. En cuanto a los preparativos para la segundo guerra de revolución norteamericana, todo estaba casi listo, ya estaba todo planeado, pero Garfield aun no llegaba.

**Víctor: (Cyborg)**: En Gotham ya preparan la sección.  
**Garth**: En Metrópolis no pueden aguantar.  
**Roy:** Todos listos a luchar, la corriente avanzará  
Como un río correrá, todo el pueblo se unirá.  
**Richard**: Muy cerca está, en nuestra sangre comienza a vibrar  
Más cuídense, nuestra cordura hay que guardar.  
Una dura batalla hoy hay que enfrentar,

No podemos vencerlos en tal cantidad.  
Es muy fácil pensar que podemos ganar,  
Pero en frente estará la guardia nacional.  
Una señal. Eso es lo que tenemos que esperar para juntos luchar.

¡Garfield, llegas tarde!  
**Malcolm:** (herado) Que mal te ves, ni que tuvieras una enfermedad.  
**Wally: (Kid Flash)** Un vino te puede aliviar.  
**Garfield**: Enfermedad podría ser.  
Enfermo de su amor quedé. La vi y desapareció.  
**Isaiah: (hot spot) ** ¡Que novedad, que sofocón!  
Mi Garfield encontró el amor.  
Su cuerpo grita "uh" y "ah". Aquí se habla de luchar,  
y aparece este Don Juan Es toda una ópera.  
**Richard:** Hoy hay que decidir quiénes queremos ser.  
Esto no es una ópera, esto es la realidad.  
Hoy hay que recordar que hay un precio a pagar.  
Este juego sangriento hay que saber jugar.  
El mundo y su color muy pronto cambiarán.  
Rojo, el fuego del deber. Negro, no más oscuridad.  
Rojo, un nuevo amanecer, Negro, vivir en libertad.  
**Garfield:** Qué sentí en esta noche, no lo entenderán.  
Lo que es no poder ni siquiera respirar.  
Si hubieras estado podrías saber  
Como en una mirada el mundo puede cambiar,  
y como tu verdad se puede transformar.  
**Charlie**: (kilowatt) Rojo…  
**Garfield**: …Me late el corazón.  
**Leonid: (red Star)** Negro….  
**Garfield:** Un mundo sin amor.  
**Titanes:** Rojo…  
**Garfield:** …Mi mundo en la pasión.  
**Titanes**: Negro….  
**Garfield:** La desesperación.  
**Richard:** Marius, vasta ya de tanto hablar,  
no tengo dudas que es verdad.  
No es momento de soñar.  
Tenemos mucho que planear,  
tenemos metas que alcanzar.  
Nuestras vidas hay que olvidar.  
**Titanes:** ¡Rojo, el fuego del deber Negro, no más oscuridad!  
¡Rojo, un nuevo amanecer Negro, vivir en libertad!  
**Richard**: Bien, Charlie, las armas revisa.  
Roy, Garth y Vic, el tiempo se nos va.  
Roy, ¡ya basta de tomar! ¡Preparados hay que estar!  
**Roy:** Sólo denme más alcohol, con mi aliento iré a luchar.  
**John:** (N/A: nombre real de Gnarrk) En San Francisco ya todo listo está.  
**Víctor**: En Gotham las piedras romperán  
**Wally: **Veinte armas por acá.  
**Timmy**: ¡Escúchenme!  
**Garth:** Municiones también hay  
**Timmy:** ¡Escúchenme!  
**Leonid**: Otro tanto en nueva york  
**Timmy:** ¡Escúchenme todos!  
**Joseph: (Jericó, en esta historia si hablara) ** Siete más en Metrópolis.  
**Timmy**: El general Clark Ken ha muerto  
**Richard:** Murió Clark Ken. Clark Ken, llegó el momento de actuar, y en su honor. Su muerte, esa es nuestra señal.  
Honraremos al hombre en su funeral.  
Nuestro grito de gloria tendrán que escuchar.  
Con su muerte, la llama vamos a encender  
Nuestro pueblo por fin ganará su ideal. El día es hoy,  
Lo debemos honrar con coraje y valor  
No tengamos más dudas en el corazón.  
Nuestro grito será por la revolución.  
¡El momento llegó!

La libertad es lo que siempre a buscado el hombre, estados unidos ya había tenido su libertad pero un partido político con hambre de poder se las quito, Richard y los "titanes liberadores" estaban decididos, sin perder tiempo cargaron un gran equipo de sonido y se instalaron el la avenida principal donde todos los seguidores de la causa entre hombres y mujeres, para darle el aviso al pueblo con una canción de que la libertad se acercaba.  
**Richard:** canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener  
esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter  
Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor  
es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol

**Víctor:** te unirás a nuestra causa ven y lucha junto a mi  
Tras esta barricada hay un mañana que vivir  
**Joseph**: si somos esclavos o libres depende de ti  
**Pueblo** ¡Si! Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener  
esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter  
Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor  
es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol

**Roy:** Ven dispuesto a combatir hay una lucha que ganar  
muchos hoy van a morir estas dispuesto a derramar  
Tu sangre en las calles del pueblo por la libertad

**Pueblo: **¡Si! Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener  
esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter  
Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor  
es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol ¡Viva la Revolución!  
-

Hasta aquí el capitulo 6, estas son las canciones: The Robbery/Javert's Intervention, Eponine's Errand, ABC Cafe / Red and Black y do you hear the people sing…. Dejen reviews que les parecio? Todo tipo de critica y comentario aceptado 


	7. un día mas

La espera había acabado, por fin vendría otra vez la libertad, pero no para todos la liberad es la prioridad en estos momentos. Tara, al igual que Garfield, se quedo pensativa por su rápido encuentro sentía mariposas en el estomago y sensaciones que jamás había sentido y bien sabia que era amor lo que sentía por aquel muchacho, es increíble pensar que existe el amor a primera vista pero para Garfield y Tara asi lo era y uno no escoge de quien enamorarse ni cuando ni como.

**Tara:** Sentir que la vida de nuevo empezó.  
¿Cómo es que el amor al instante nació?  
Un gran cambio hubo en ti, Tara,  
Siempre estuviste sola, hay tanto que aclarar,  
hay tanto que no sé.  
En mi vida surgen tantas preguntas  
Que no tienen contestación.  
En mi vida hay momentos que escucho  
en silencio susurros de una canción.  
Puedo ver ese mundo que yo soñé  
Y que sé que en algún otro lado esperándome está.  
Ya no sé si es real, si se acuerda de mí,  
si sabrá de mi amor, si se siente así.  
En mi vida ya no hay soledad,  
el amor a mi vida llegó.  
¡Búscame, por favor!  
**Bruce**: Mi Tara, tan sola siempre estás,  
y que triste te siento junto a mi.  
Te juro que si yo pudiera, haría lo que sea  
para que puedas ser feliz. Quisiera verte sonreír.  
**Tara:** Sé tan poco de mi, de esa niña que fui.  
Algo más de mi vida quisiera saber.  
¿Por qué tantos secretos? ¿Tanta oscuridad?  
¿Por qué nunca me entero de la realidad?  
¿Por qué me lo ocultas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?  
En mi vida nunca nada me falta, amor y cuidado me das.  
Pero siempre, papá, en tus ojos soy sólo una niña. Mi vida cambió.  
**Bruce:** No hables más, no hables más. Todo eso pasó.  
Es mejor esa historia callar. Mejor olvidar.  
**Tara:** En mi vida ya no soy una niña y quiero  
saber la verdad. Por favor, dímela.  
**Bruce:** Lo sabrás. La verdad es la gracia de Dios  
Lo sabrás. Ya lo sabrás.

Y de las calles mas elegantes de Jump City pasamos a los barrios mas bajos de esta ciudad, donde en un motel abandonado se encuentra Garfield y Rachel. Rachel ya había descubierto donde vivía su hermanita y Garfield estaba mas que contento, por fin vería a la que a primera vista se convirtió en el amor de su vida.

**Garfield:** En mi vida, como un ángel del cielo  
Tocando a mi puerta llegó.  
Una luz que me hace sentir que la vida  
se acaba y recién comenzó.  
Oh Rachel, tú eres quien me ha traído aquí,  
Es por ti que hoy puedo sentirme en el cielo con Dios.  
Y hoy siento que el mundo rebalsa de amor  
**Rachel:** Sus palabras son clavos en mi corazón.  
En mi vida nunca tuve a nadie,  
él me hace sentir el amor.  
Si el quisiera, suya soy.  
**Garfield & Rachel:** En mi vida encontré la razón de vivir.  
**Garfield:** Cerca está…  
**Rachel:** Justo aquí…

Esa misma noche Rachel llevo a Garfield al jardín de Tara, sabia que iba doloroso, pero que mas daba ¿aun tenía alguna oportunidad no? Garfield iba tan contento que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón, Rachel iba tan triste que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería en pedacitos y Tara aun no sabia lo que pasaría esa noche. Llegaron al jardín y Garfield brinco un cancel que daba aun balcón trasero, precisamente el del cuarto de su amada, Rachel iba a salir del lugar pero decidió quedarse por curiosidad.  
Empezó aventando unas cuantas piedritas a la ventana hasta que por fin salió Tara y sin dudar canto lo que salía de su corazón.

**Garfield:** Tan lleno de amor va mi corazón.  
Lo estoy haciendo todo mal,  
¡Qué tonto soy! Tu nombre ni siquiera sé,  
Mi madmoiselle. Por favor. Dímelo.  
**Tara**: Tan lleno de amor va tu corazón.  
**Garfield:** Mi nombre es Garfield Mark Logan.  
**Tara:** Yo soy Tara.  
**Garfield:** Tara, no sé ni que decir.  
**Tara:** No hables más.  
**Garfield: **Me perdí.  
**Tara:** Te encontré.  
**Garfield:** Tan lleno de amor

**Garfield y Tara**: Como una canción.  
**Garfield:** Prométeme que no te irás, ¡Tara, Tara!  
**Tara:** Siempre a tu lado voy a estar.  
**Garfield**: ¿sueño es?  
**Tara:** ¡Es verdad!.  
**Marius:** Tan lleno de amor.

Para alguien como Rachel esta escena era desgarradora, sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas y mientras que del otro lado de la reja el ambiente estaba lleno de amor, del lado de afuera era todo lo contrario se podía sentir la desesperación y la tristeza, mezclado con un poco de celos y resignación

**Rachel:** Mío nunca pudo ser…  
**Garfield y Tara:** Tan lleno de ti.  
**Rachel:** No me debo lamenta  
**Garfield: **Una mirada nos bastó.  
**Tara:** Nació de ti.  
**Rachel:** Sus palabras no serán para mi.  
**Garfield:** Desde hoy  
**Rachel:**…para mí, para mí.  
**Tara:**…hasta el fin.  
**Tara y Garfield**. Hoy mi vida encontré.  
**Rachel:** Tan lleno de amor.  
**Garfield y Tara:** No es un sueño…  
**Rachel:** No soy nada…  
**Garfield y Tara**:…es verdad.  
**Rachel:**…para él.

Mientras Rachel lloraba por la completa perdida de su amado algo o mas bien alguien la interrumpió en su dolor, era uno de los secuaces de su padre Jason Todd, uno de los ladrones mas jóvenes de toda Jump City

**Rachel:** Jason, ¿qué estás haciendo tan lejos de tu lugar?  
**Jason:** A esta residencia la vamos a saquear.  
Es del tipo que se fue, aquel que huía de Slade.  
El número en su piel. Tal vez…  
Mucha plata debe haber!  
**Rachel:** Por Dios, que alguien me ayude. Mi Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?  
Creerá que es un engaño, jamás me va a entender.  
¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
Les tengo que decir, ¡les tengo que advertir!  
**Mumbo:** Esta es su casa, yo lo he visto salir.  
Aquí es donde se esconde, vive en soledad.  
Huelo plata aquí.  
Hace Diez años se llevó a mi Cosette,  
se la di por centavos,  
y ahora esa deuda pagará por fin.  
**Jason:** No me interesa a quien le robas.  
Dame mi parte ¡Termina ya!  
**Mumbo:** Cierra la boca, ¡Súbanse ya!  
**Johnny:** ¿Quién está ahí?  
**Mumbo:** ¿Quién es esa chica?  
**See more:** Es tu hija Rachel. ¿No la reconoce?  
¿Qué hace aquí tu bebita?  
**Mumbo:** Rachel, sal de aquí.  
Ya no hay nada que hacer.  
Nadie te necesita.  
**Rachel:** ¡Conozco esta casa!, No hay nada de valor.  
Sólo el viejo vive aquí, con su hija y nada más.  
**Mumbo:** ¡deja de hablar! ¡Ándate ya!  
¡Cuando termine me vas a explicar!  
**Gizmo:** ¡Ya se achicó!  
**Johnny:** Gracias a Dios.  
**See more:** Ándate Rachel ¡No hables más!  
**Rachel:** Voy a gritar. ¡Juro que lo hare!  
**Mumbo:** Una palabra más y me las pagarás.  
**Jason:** Que disparate, esto es un festín.  
Una mocosa y su padre discutiendo aquí.  
**Gizmo:** ¡Ni se te ocurra gritar...!  
**Rachel:** lo dije lo hago, lo dije lo hago... ¡Aaaaaaaah!  
**Mumbo:** ¡Déjenmela!, váyanse ya.  
En la alcantarilla ahora a salvo estarán.  
Ya vas a ver, sólo espera,  
cuando te agarre entonces vas a gritar.

El grito de Rachel fue tal que alerto a la pareja que estaba del otro lado de la reja y rápido Garfield fue haber que le sucedía a su amiga.

**Garfield** Te oí gritar. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué sucedió?  
Mira Tara, ella es Rachel; fue quien me trajo a tu jardín  
Alguien se acerca, me voy a ir. Vienen por ti.

Y asi entre las sombras huyeron Rachel y Garfield, dejando a una preocupada pero feliz Tara en el balcón de su casa, mas no tardo mucho para que Bruce que había escuchado el grito terminara de subir las escaleras de tan grande edificio como lo era su casa.

**Bruce:** Por Dios, Tara. Creí oírte gritar.  
Apenas escuché ese grito vine a ti.  
**Tara:** Fui yo la que gritó, papá. Había alguien por allá.  
Se fueron en cuanto yo grité.  
**Bruce: **Tara, mi amor, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?  
**Tara:** Tres hombres alcancé a ver.  
Tres hombres en la oscuridad.  
**Bruce:** Por suerte nada te pasó. Esto no fue casualidad.  
¿Será Slade qué me encontró una vez más?  
De esta casa tengo que sacar a Tara.  
Escapando de las sombras otra vez tengo que huir.  
Mañana al aeropuerto, y luego un vuelo tomarás.  
Vamos, Tara, prepara tus valijas ya, y no digas más.  
Vamos, Tara, es hora de cerrar la puerta, hora de cambiar.

Todos estaban cada quien en su propio problema a Garfield le había llegado la noticia de que Tara se iría a otro lugar y estaba destrozado, Tara trataba de convencer a su padre de no irse mas ya era demasiado tarde ya estaban en un taxi directo al aeropuerto, Ángela la cual ya había despertado se encontraba aun en rehabilitación para salir de los signos de desnutrición que ya llevaba desde antes de entrar al hospital y además esperaba ver a sus hijas juntas de nuevo, los "titanes liberadores" trataban de todo para que nada saliera mal a la hora de luchar, Slade tenía varios trucos bajo la manga y estaba dispuesto a combatir a los titanes que es su mayoría eran jóvenes de 14 a 20 años y atrapar a Bruce al mismo tiempo y Rachel estaba al pendiente de las decisiones que tomara Garfield ya que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo en cualquier camino que tomara. Todos estaban dispuestos a vivir un día más

**Ángela:** (desde su cuarto de hospital) Un día más. Hoy mi destino vuelve a cambiar, Este calvario debe continuar;

**Bruce:** (desde el taxi) no tengo nada que perder,  
seguro que van a volver. Un día más  
**Garfield:** (desde las calles rumbo al cuartel) Mi vida hoy volvió a nacer.  
¿Qué voy a hacer si tú me dejas?  
**Bruce:** Un día más  
**Garfield y Tara: **(Tara lo dice desde el Taxi) Mañana lejos te tendré,  
¿Cómo escapar de esta tormenta?  
**Rachel:** (desde la parte trasera del cuartel) Otro día en soledad  
**Garfield y Tara**: ¿Cómo te voy a encontrar?  
**Rachel:** Otro día sin cariño…  
**Garfield y tara:** Nuestro amor perdurará.  
**Rachel:** En su vida quise estar.  
**Garfield y Tara:** Te prometo ser leal.  
**Rachel:** Pero él nunca me encontró.  
**Richard: (Desde el cuartel)** Sólo un día queda hoy

**Garfield:** (con rachel) ¿debo ir donde ella va?  
**Richard:** Detrás de la barricada.  
**Garfield:** ¿O A la lucha me uniré?  
**Richard:** cada día somos más  
**Garfield:** ¿Será ésta mi misión?  
**Richard: **ven y lucha junto a mi  
**Pueblo:** Por fin llegó, ¡el dia es hoy!  
**Bruce:** Un día más.  
**Slade:** Sólo un dia más les queda  
En el barro se hundirán.  
A esos niños, los titanes  
Mataremos sin piedad.  
**Bruce:** ¡Un día más!  
**Mamá y Mumbo**: Pronto morirán, mírenlos correr  
Hoy tendremos suerte, todo gratis es.  
Algo por aquí, Algo por allá,  
Cuando estén sin vida ni lo sentirán,  
**Pueblo**: Un dia nuevo aquí comienza….. ¡La bandera brillará!  
Todo hombre un rey será…. ¡todo hombre un rey será!  
Todos por un mundo nuevo…. ¡Nuestro pueblo vencerá!  
**Todos: **Canta el pueblo su canción  
**Garfield:** (entrando al cuartel) Me quedo aquí, ¡voy a luchar! (todos levantan su copa)  
**Bruce:** ¡Un día más!  
**Tara y Garfield:** Mi vida hoy volvió a nacer ¿que voy a hacer si tú me dejas? Mañana lejos te tendré!,¿Cómo escapar de esta tormenta?

**Slade:** Me uniré a estos héroes, de espía junto a ellos pelearé y sus planes destruiré Hallaré sus secretitos, Sólo un dia más les queda en el barro se hundirán a estos niños los titanes

**Mamá y Mumbo:** Pronto morirán mírenlos correr, Hoy tendremos suerte todo gratis es… Pronto morirán, mírenlos correr, Hoy tendremos suerte,  
todo gratis es…  
**Bruce:** Un dia mas

**Rachel:** Otro dia en soledad, En su camino quise estar  
**Bruce:** ¡Un dia más!.

(Todo lo anterior va con las voces encimada, posiblemente no se entienda)  
**Bruce:** Mañana lejos estaré.  
**Slade:** Mañana yo seré el juez  
**Todos**: Mañana lo que pase en nuestras vidas, Dios decidirá  
¡sale el sol!, ¡otra vez!, ¡un dia más!


	8. Es lluvia nada mas

Volvi, jeje gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste disfruten.

En los asuntos de la guerra, todo iba de acuerdo al plan de los jóvenes héroes, ya estaba el lugar, hora y fecha determinados pero faltaba algo importante….,  
En el caso de Rachel, si estaba destrozada, pero Gar se había quedado y ella no iba dejar que le pasada nada. Cuando supo que ya iban a la barricada inmediatamente cambio sus vestimentas a un pantalón de mezclilla mas grande, una camisa negra holgada, unos tenis cómodos, fajo su pecho, se puso su usual gabardina negra y escondió su cabello en su boina.

**Richard:** Nuestra barricada aquí se elevará,  
en el corazón de nuestra ciudad.  
Cada uno sabe cuál es su misión.  
¡Esperen! Que alguien se encargue de la información.  
**Slade:** Yo les puedo ayudar,  
conozco bien su accionar.  
Estuve allí muchos años atrás.

**Malcolm:** El pueblo luchará  
**Charlie: **¡Qué novedad! Los perros también ladrarán.  
**Víctor**: Hoy justicia se hará.  
**Garfield:** ¡Hey, pequeñín, ven por aquí!  
¡Dios! Rachel pero que loca estás.

**Rachel:** Sé que este no es un buen lugar,  
Pero contigo quiero estar.  
**Garfield:** Es peligroso, vete ya.  
¿No ves que van a disparar?  
**Rachel:** Veo que te eh de importar  
pues te preocupas por mí bien  
**Garfield:** Hay algo que puedes hacer.  
Eres la respuesta a mi oración.  
Dale esta carta a Tara, ve,  
le ruego a Dios que en casa este.  
**Rachel:** no sabes aun...  
No entiendes aun.

Aun que el plan de Rachel de luchar como si fuera un hombre era buen, Garfield la había descubierto, pero aun no los demás y sin mas remedio fue a entregarle la carta a Tara. Si su amado era feliz, ella haría de todo para su felicidad, mas cuando fue a entregar la carta la detuvo Bruce, justo cuando estaba por saltar la reja del jardín, se cubrió y fingió su voz lo mas parecida a la de un muchacho.

**Rachel**: Tengo una carta, Señor, dirigida a su hija Tara.  
De un chico en la barricada. Señor ¿puedo entrar, por favor?  
**Bruce: **Dame esa carta, niño, ya.  
**Rachel**: Tara la tiene que leer.  
**Bruce:** Doy mi palabra que mi hija sabrá lo que está escrito aquí.  
Dile a ese joven que no se preocupe, las gracias le doy.  
Ten cuidado al volver, la calle peligrosa está...

Lo mas que pudo hacer Rachel fue salir corriendo de la vergüenza, parecía una criminal queriendo robar algo, pero al final cuando volvió ya había iniciado el tiroteo, los golpes y la guerra en general. Del otro lado Bruce no pudo soportar la curiosidad y empezó a leer la carta

**Bruce:**..."Querida Tara:  
Has entrado en mi alma, y ahora te vas.  
Sólo hace un día que te conocí, y mi mundo cambió.  
Si en la batalla llegara a morir, que este sea mi adiós.  
Ahora que sé que me amas difícil será.  
Le ruego a Dios me deje estar junto a ti.  
Reza por Marius, él reza por ti".

Rachel decidió irse ya era tarde y no iba poder ver a Garfield en esas condiciones tan débiles después del primer ataque oficial, para la tranquilidad de todos el primer ataque había sido un éxito no había dejado heridos del bando de los Titanes. Rachel iba directo a su casa, pero decidió ir al rio del parque aprovechando que estaba vacio y todo se veía tan apacible, además ya casi era costumbre para ella salir en la noche y vivir en su mente por unos instantes y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos después de todos lo que había ocurrido tan rápido; la guerra, la perdida total de Garfield, el regreso de su hermana (que ni siquiera la recordaba), las amenazas de su padre adoptivo etc.

**Rachel:**  
De nuevo sola por la noche voy vagando sin destino;  
sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin una casa ni un amigo.  
Llegó la oscuridad, mi mundo empieza a girar.  
A veces salgo a caminar bajo la luna por el río,  
y soy feliz imaginando que ahora él está conmigo.  
Se duerme la ciudad, y quedo en mi soledad.  
Sola estoy, soñando que a mi lado está.  
Junto a él camino por el río  
Y siento su cuerpo contra el mío.  
No importa donde vaya, él me encuentra en el camino.  
Al llover, las calles son de plata,  
y la luz se esfuma sobre el agua.  
En la noche la luna resplandece,  
y alumbra la esperanza de tenerlo para siempre.  
Pero sé que esto no es verdad;  
que este sueño nunca se hará realidad.  
Y aunque sé que él nunca me amará,  
sueño con la oportunidad.  
Lo amo, pero al llegar el día,  
él se va, el río es sólo un río.  
Sin él, mi mundo se transforma,  
la luna deja de brillar y todo queda en sombras.  
Lo amo, mas cada día aprendo,  
y no creo poder seguir fingiendo.  
Por siempre yo seguiré sufriendo  
Y nunca seré la razón de su felicidad.  
Lo amo…lo pienso…lo sueño…  
pero en mi soledad.

Ya en el cuartel general de los titanes, estaban preparando el siguiente ataque

**Titanes:** ¡Esta barricada hay que defender!  
**Garfield:** Aunque vengan legiones vamos a vencer  
**Richard:** No sintamos el miedo, y tengamos fe.  
**Víctor:** Con nuestra libertad no se van a meter.  
**Roy:** Todo va a comenzar.  
**Garth**: Y si debo morir por la libertad,  
Duro voy a pelear, y ahí voy a estar.  
**Wally:** Que vengan no más. ¡Estaremos acá!

**Oficial de la armada (voz en off)** En la barricada escuchen bien,  
nadie los puede venir a ayudar,  
no tienen chances de ganar,  
salgan ya o morirán  
**Richard: **¡Su mentira acabará,  
El pueblo unido vencerá!  
**Titanes:** Su mentira acabará, El pueblo unido vencerá!  
¡AHÍ VIENE!  
**Slade:** Escuchen bien: mi misión ya cumplí.  
A sus filas llegué, como les prometí,  
y sus hombres conté.  
Deben saber que el peligro es real,  
Todo lo que tengamos se necesitará  
Si queremos vencer.  
**Richard:** Tengan fe. Si sabemos sus planes podremos vencer.  
A luchar todos juntos, verán, su poder aplastaremos.  
**Slade**: Escuché cual es su plan, y no nos piensan atacar.  
Su intención es esperar, nuestro cansancio aprovechar.  
Sus fuerzas agrupar, por aquí piensan llegar.  
**Timmy:** ¡Mentiroso!  
Buen día, señoría, ¡Lindo día, inspector!  
Conozco a ese hombre bien, su nombre es Slade.  
Así que no le crean, todo mentira es.  
Atentos que los niños mucho pueden hacer  
Un niño sabe bien su forma de pelear.  
Aunque sea un cachorro, un niño morderá.  
Así que cuídense, la espalda no le den  
porque entonces como un perro él sabrá vencer  
Y cuando un niño ladre, siempre escóndanse.  
**Joseph: **Bravo pequeñín. Timmy, tu eres el mejor.  
**Malcolm:** ¿Qué vamos a hacer con éste traidor?  
**Richard:** Átenlo y llévenlo a ese café.  
Después decidiremos su destino, Slade.  
**Charlie:** Mátenlo a ese bastardo.  
**Isaiah:** Al infierno mándenlo.  
**Leonid: **Usted eso hubiera hecho con nosotros, inspector.  
Slade: Mátenme cuando les plazca, niños tontos, háganlo.  
No me importa lo que hagan ni su tonta decisión.  
**John**: Mantengamos nuestra causa, no comentan un error...  
**Roy:** Que es igual morir espía, estudiante o traidor.  
**Richard: **Llévenlo, cálmense. Queda mucho por hacer.  
**Wally:** ¡Hay un chico trepando la barricada!  
**Richard:** Está a salvo, ¡Vamos!  
(N/A: esta es la muerte de Eponine mas no quiero que se muera asi que pasara algo parecido que como en la muerte de fantine en mi versión ok? xD)  
**Garfield: **Dios mio, ¿qué estás haciendo? Rachel, ¡que atrevida eres!  
¿La carta? ¿Ya la entregaste? Decime que pasó  
**Rachel:** Se la di a su padre, en la puerta él me interceptó.  
Dijo que se la iba a dar. ¡No aguanto más este dolor!  
**Garfield: **Rachel, ¿qué pasa?, siento algo raro en tu piel. Rachel, ¿qué es? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ayúdenme!  
No estaba de mas preocuparse, al subir la barricada uno de los oficiales de afuera que amenazo con matarlos le disparo pensando que era uno de los titanes, y con ese atuendo quien no, pero la prioridad era su herida no era una herida profunda ni peligrosa, pero necesitaba ayuda medica inmediata. Garfield trato de llamar a una ambulancia pero Rachel lo detuvo

**Rachel: (con voz entrecortada) ** Estoy bien, señor Garfield, ya no me duele mas. Es lluvia nada más que daño no me hará.  
Estoy contigo otra vez. Y tú me cuidarás,  
y no me dejaras, y nuestro amor florecerá.  
**Garfield:** (cargándola y con lagrimas en los ojos)  
Vas a vivir, Rachel, dios por favor.  
Te cuidare llenándote de amor.  
**Rachel:** Abrázame, déjalo ser, y en tus brazos llévame.  
**Garfield**: Mucho más vas a vivir, si a mi lado estás. No te voy a dejar.  
**Rachel:** Es lluvia nada mas, se ira y pronto el sol saldrá.  
Y tú me cuidarás, y tú me abrazarás, Contigo voy a descansar.  
La lluvia que te acerca a mí ser, muy pronto acabará y dormiré.  
Y a tu lado voy a estar, cerca tuyo en mi hogar.  
**Garfield - **_**Rachel**_**  
**Duérmete, mi Eponine, - _Estoy bien, señor Garfield_  
no sientas el dolor - _Ya no me duele mas._  
La lluvia al caer _– es lluvia nada mas_  
No te lastimará.- _que daño no me hará _  
Aquí estoy - _No necesito más  
_Te abrazaré - _Y tu me cuidarás,_  
hasta que duermas.- _Y no me dejaras_,  
Y nuestro amor… _y nuestro amor…._  
florecerá

Parecía que ya no había esperanza para Rachel, ya nadie sentía su pulso excepto Joseph, pero no lo quiso decir, solo dio el pretexto que iba ir a avisarles a sus padres para llevarse el cuerpo y llevarla aun hospital antes de que de verdad no tuviera pulso. En la barricada todo era devastador no habían tenido ninguna muerte hasta ahora, pero ya era tarde, o eso creían, pues como ya dije nadie sabia lo que Joseph había hecho.

**Richard:** Fue la primera en caer.  
Su vida por la causa ella entregó.  
**Garfield:** Su nombre era Rachel.  
Su vida triste fue. No es justo este dolor.  
**Víctor: **Luchemos en su honor.  
**Wally:** En vano no será.  
**Roy: **Su nombre se honrará.  
**Garth:** ...Se acerca un soldado.  
¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
**Bruce:** Soy solo un voluntario.  
**John:** Demuestre que es verdad.  
**Malcolm:** ¿Por qué lleva uniforme?  
**Bruce:** Para poder pasar.  
**Richard:** Tiene unos cuanto años.  
**Bruce:** Igual puedo ayudar.  
**Isaiah:** ¿Lo ve a ese prisionero?  
**Víctor:** Voluntario era también.  
**Roy:** Su engaño ya se descubrió.  
**Wally:** Su premio va a tener.  
**Malcolm:** ¡Se preparan a atacarnos!  
**Richard: **Tome esto y úselo  
Y si no llega a disparar lo vamos a matar.  
**Charlie:** ¡Un pelotón avanza hacia la barricada!  
**John:** ¡Tropas detrás!  
¡50 hombres o más!  
**Richard:** ¡Esperen! …¡Fuego!...

La segunda batalla fue casi igual que la primera solo que con mas sed de venganza por lo de Rachel, pero que mas daba entre tiroteos, golpes y gritos los titanes volvieron a ganar.

**Víctor: **¡Mírenlos correr!  
**Roy:** ¡Miren cómo se van!  
**Richard: **Pronto van a volver, de nuevo atacarán.  
Por su gran actuación, por salvarnos señor,  
Cuando todo termine le voy a agradecer.  
**Bruce:** No me agradezcan más. Algo me pueden dar.  
**Richard: **Si está en mi poder.  
**Bruce:** Entréguenme a Slade. Yo me haré cargo de él.  
Slade: El mundo se dio vuelta, la ley está al revés.  
**Richard:** Si esa es su voluntad, el hombre es de usted.  
El enemigo se va a reagrupar. Estén atentos.  
Vamos compañeros, ¡a sus posiciones!  
La noche va a llegar..


	9. desesperacion

Hola de nuevo, perdón si me tarde se me esta yendo el internet pero estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, aquí es la a continuación del anterior, en el capitulo anterior Slade estaba a merced de Bruce que pasara? descubranlo

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones de comando, según Richard había indicado y Bruce fue a ver al prisionero traidor, a su guardia de toda la vida, al que lo quería ver tras las rejas pero ahora todo era al revés Slade estaba prisionero y Bruce no

**Bruce:** De nuevo así

**Slade: **Por fin venganza tendrás.  
Apúrate. A sangre fría será.  
**Bruce:** Ya no hables más.  
Tu vida salvada está.  
**Slade:** ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
**Bruce:** Sal de aquí.  
**Slade:** oh Bruce te advierto: ¡cuídate!  
**Bruce:** Ándate ya.  
**Slade:** Sigues siendo un crimina, sólo piensas en robar.  
Tu lugar quieres comprar. Sí, Valjeán, eso querrás.  
No me importa, mátame. Si no lo haces, cuídate.  
¡Sigues siendo de Slade!  
**Bruce:** No es así, siempre has estado mal. Soy un hombre igual a los demás.  
Eres libre, no tengo peticiones, no impongo condiciones  
Y nunca te podría culpar. Es tu trabajo, nada más.  
Si de aquí salgo con vida me encontrarás en el 55 de la calle 2  
Y nuevamente te veré.

Slade estaba completamente sorprendido, Bruce debió matarlo y sin embargo lo dejo libre. Bruce dio un tiro al aire para Richard y todos los titanes pensaran que su traidor ya había muerto y no había peligro que dijera nada de lo planeado para el siguiente ataque.

Mientras tanto en el hospital donde Joseph estaba cuidando de Rachel esta ya había despertado.

**Rachel: ¿Qué** estoy haciendo aquí? – se preguntaba Rachel mientras despertaba.

**Joseph: y**o te traje Rach, recibiste un disparo mientras atravesabas la barricada, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Rachel: **nunca lo entenderías Joseph, es algo complicado, también es complicada la razón de mi vestuario

**Joseph: **Esto fue por Gar no es cierto

**Rachel**: no te puedo mentir, si fie por el creo que todos lo supieron cuando me dispararon no, todo lo que le dije a Gar es cierto ¿saben que estas aquí O por lo menos que estoy viva?

**Joseph**: no todos piensan que moriste, y creo que es mejor que lo sigan creyendo, asi tendrás mas seguridad hasta que te recuperes yo le avisare a el tipo que tiene a tu hermana

**Rachel**: ¿Cómo supiste que Tara era mi hermana?

**Joseph**: Cuando creías que estabas sola en el parque no lo estabas, el día en que Gar te dio la carta para dársela a Tara, antes de eso la reconociste como tu hermana, justo cuando iba pasando por ahí y te escuche :3

**Rachel**: Esta bien pero les dirás que morí o que estoy bien

**Joseph:** a ellos les diré que estas bien o por lo menos a el "padre de Tara"

**Rachel**: Gracias

Y asi fue Joseph le aviso a Bruce, que de un lado se sentía aliviado de que la iba a recuperar mas fácilmente y del otro preocupado por lo del incidente y lo de Gar. Joseph por su parte regreso a la barricada, donde todo el mundo se dio cuanta de su retraso de un día completo.

**Richard**: Joseph llegas demasiado tarde

**Víctor**: hermano, tanto tardas en darle la noticia de una hija muerta a un matrimonio.

**Joseph**: Es demasiado difícil me lo tienes que creer.

**Richard**: no importa,  
Joseph, a vigilar, en la mañana atacarán.  
Nadie puede descansar. Nos debemos preparar  
para el final. Despiertos hay que estar.  
¡Garfield, descansa!  
**Garth:** A brindar por la amistad, por un mundo que se va.  
**Roy:** Por las chicas dulces que enamoré.  
**Wally: **Por las otras chicas brindo también.  
**Titanes:** Va por el, y va por ti.  
**Leonid:** A brindar por la amistad,

¿Será miedo a morir?  
Quién se va a acordar de ti al final  
Dar la vida hoy ¿De que servirá?  
¿De que sirve hoy morir?  
**Chicos:** A brindar…  
**Chicas:** A brindar…  
**Chicos:** …por la…

**Chicas:** …por la…  
**Chicos**:…amistad.  
**Chicas:**…amistad  
**Chicos:** Por un mun…  
**chicas:** Por un mun…  
**Chicos:**…do que…  
**Chicas:** …do que…  
**Chicos:**…se va.  
**Chicas:**…se va.  
Este vino nunca se acabará.  
**Todos**:  
Es el símbolo de nuestra hermandad  
**Chicos:** Va por ti…  
**Chicas:** Va por ti…

**Chicos:** …y va…  
**Chicas:**…y va…  
**Chicos:**…por él  
**Chicos:**…por él  
**Garfield:** No me importa ya morir, si ella por el aire va.  
Pues Sin Tara la vida pierde valor.  
¿Llorarás Tara si lejos me voy?  
¿Llorarás Tara por mí?

A la mañana siguiente, tal como dijo Richard, atacaron a la barricada, todos dieron lo mejor de si, pero esta vez lamentablemente ellos perdieron mas que la batalla varios amigos de ellos murieron y otros quedaron muy malheridos Bruce fue uno de los que no murió y no quedo herido, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Garfield y Richard, ellos sin duda estaba muy mal y los demás estaban recuperándose apenas, todos se habían olvidado de Garfield y Richard, pues eso los había ordenado el mismísimo Richard "si alguien sale herido sigan son el hasta la libertad" habían sido las ultimas palabras antes de partir a la lucha. Aun había disparos, pareciera que los ejércitos no iban a descansar hasta estar seguros que todos estaban bien muertos, pero ya todos habían escapado, Bruce vio una alcantarilla y corrió hacia ella con Richard y Garfield cargando, por alguna razón le tenia serio afecto a los dos Garfield era el amor de su hija y Richard tenia demasiado en común con Bruce e hizo todo lo que pudo para, en una simple alcantarilla salvarlos.

**Bruce:** Oh, Señor, óyeme.  
Mi oración siempre escuchas Señor.  
Hoy Te rezo por ellos. Bríndales protección.  
Sálvalos, sálvalos, sálvalos.  
Son como hijos que soñé.  
Si me los hubieras dado Dios  
Los años mueren, lo sé.  
El tiempo pasa y se va.  
Yo viejo soy, y moriré.  
Dales paz, dales amor.  
Jóvenes son, sólo unos niños, Señor.  
Tú que das con amor, cuídalos por favor.  
Si yo muero, déjame, pero a ellos  
Sálvalos, sálvalos, sálvalos.

Mas el no era el único en las alcantarillas, varios cuerpos de los muertos de la guerra de ambos bandos iban a caer en las alcantarillas de la ciudad era tenebroso tener que ver cuerpos en la calle, pero también los había en las alcantarillas, en los techos de las casas, esa guerra era demasiado sangrienta. Mumbo era el que le hacia compañía a Bruce, asi es del otro lado de la alcantarilla estaba Mumbo quitándole todo lo de valor a los cuerpos como la rata que es.

**Mumbo:** Otro diente aquí, lleno de oro está.  
Perdone señor, ya no le servirá.  
Va a ser fácil de vender. Todo sumará a mi colección.  
Aquí en estas cloacas huelo a infierno, sí señor,  
pero acostumbrado estoy.  
Amigos, alguien tiene que limpiar estos cuerpos  
Ordenar aquello que está mal.  
Esta mugre hay que levantar.  
Es un servicio para la ciudad.  
Un anillo aquí, ¡qué bonito está!  
Que crimen sería algo así desperdiciar.

¡Gracias por su donación!  
Otro juguetito, en el chiquilín.  
Su tiempo terminó; ya no le late el corazón,  
pero anda su reloj.  
Amigos, alguien tiene que limpiar,  
Sino la cosecha en el barro de hundirá.  
Esta mugre hay que levantar,  
si en las cloacas sangre hay.  
Este mundo que es salvaje y brutal;  
Si no atacas, alguien te comerá  
Y Dios en el cielo no interferirá.  
Está muerto, es un cadáver más.  
Levanto mi ojos al cielo y sólo la luna está  
Ella me alumbrará.

¡BRUCE WAYNE! – se escucho un gran grito en las alcantarillas, tan fuerte que Mumbo corrió pensando que alguien lo había descubierto, mas para Bruce era mas que evidente de quien era ese grito.

**Bruce:** Otra vez, Slade. Sabía que no ibas a esperar,  
El fiel sirviente vuelve a su lugar.

Estos chicos no lo saben necesitan un doctor.  
**Slade:** Bruce Wayne, ya te lo advertí. ¡Basta de engaños!  
**Bruce:** Una horas más te pido hoy;  
Y luego me tendrás.

Slade se quedo recapacitando, el tenia razón esos chicos iban a morir si no le daba un poco de mas libertad a Bruce

**Slade: ¡**VETE WAYNE!

**Bruce: **te lo agradezco de verdad  
**Slade**: ¡SOLO VETE DE UNA VEZ!

Como pudo, Bruce cargo nuevamente a los chicos para llevarlos al hospital, también Slade salió de las alcantarillas para dirigirse al puente que daba a un riachuelo, el puente estaba a una altura considerable y el rio era profundo, de hecho era el rio a donde solía ir Rachel todas las noches

**Slade:** ¿Quién es este hombre, y qué quiere de mí?  
Me tuvo entre sus manos, luego me dejó ir.  
Tuvo la oportunidad de mi destino sellar,  
borrar el pasado y librarse de mi.  
Con su arma él me pudo matar,  
tener su venganza; en cambio me dio libertad.  
Si vivo en deuda, maldito estaré,  
y mi camino no puedo doblar.  
Yo soy la ley, y eso no cambiará.  
Misericordia nunca voy a aceptar.  
No hay nada que se pueda hacer.  
Debe ser o Bruce Wayne o Slade.  
¿Cómo le puedo permitir ese dominio sobre mí?  
Este hombre a quien yo perseguía,  
me dio libertad, me dio mi vida.  
Tuvo la oportunidad de matar, lo pudo hacer.  
Tuve la oportunidad de morir,  
y en este infierno terminé.  
Me pregunto, quizás,  
¿qué es lo que debo hacer?  
¿Perdonar sus pecados y su crimen también?  
¿Cómo es que llego a dudar  
si en tantos años no dudé?  
Mi mundo hoy está perdido,  
y siento el latido de mi corazón.  
¿De dónde viene este ser? ¿Lo sabe él,  
que al concederme hoy vivir, mi muerte él se aseguró?  
La verdad quiero alcanzar,  
Tengo miedo de caer. Al vacio miro hoy.  
Las estrellas ya no están. De éste mundo quiero huir,  
escapar de Bruce Wayne. Ya no hay nada por hacer  
No hay manera de escapar.

Slade miro al fondo del rio y se quedo pensativo unos minutos, pero después se movió mas a la orilla del puente y salto, quisiera decir que se salvo pero no tenia a nadie cerca para su salvación como Ángela que se salvo por la intervención de Bruce o Rachel que se salvo por la intervención de Joseph o Gar y Richard quienes se salvaron por Bruce, mas Slade no era el caso y encontró su salida en la muerte.

Del otro lado hasta hoy eh hablado de los valerosos titanes, bruce, Ángela, la guerra, mas jamás he hablado del sentimiento de las madres, novias, hermanas, primas, tías y todo tipo de familiares de los valerosos titanes.

**Abby: **(novia de Malcolm, ósea abeja) Puedo verlos yéndose a pelear.  
**Kole**: (novia de Joseph) En la barricada se entregaron al final.  
**Mary**: (madre de Richard) Puedo verlos en aquel rincón.  
Y pensar que alguien a esos niños acunó.  
**Kory**:(novia de Richard) Puedo verlos muertos sin razón.  
**Lían**: (hija de Roy) ¿Cuándo vuelven?  
**Jane**: (esposa de Roy, ósea Cheshire) puede que jamás.  
**Jill**: (novia de Wally, ósea Jinx) no sabemos nada que podemos esperar  
**Señora Logan**: Son aun niños no saben luchar  
Ya nada sabemos muertos tal vez ya están.  
**Toni:** (novia de Isaiah, ósea Argenta) Ese mundo ¿dónde fue a parar?  
**Isabelle**: (novia de Leonid, ósea Pantha) Nada cambia, todo sigue igual  
**Jane**: Cada año una boca nueva que llenar.  
**Kole:** Es lo mismo, ¿para qué llorar?  
**Kory**: Si nadie te escucha, ¿para qué vas a rezar?  
**Todas**: Todo gira, gira, gira sin cesar.  
Todo gira, gira sin cesar gira,  
gira sin cesar. Horas y minutos que ya  
Gira, gira nunca volverán  
Nada cambia Nunca volverán  
Horas que ya Nada cambiará  
nunca volverán Nunca volverán  
Nada cambia, nunca va a cambiar  
Gira, gira, gira sin cesar Gira, gira, gira sin cesar

Las esperanzas estaban muertas para todos, aun que al contrario de lo pensaban los familiares de los titanes, ellos estaban vivos, pero muy malheridos, el único dado de alta en el hospital era Garfield y aunque sabia que había una posibilidad de que se salvaran ya estaba asumiendo su muerte en el antiguo cuartel.

**Garfield:** Llevo penas en el alma que no puedo apagar.  
Sillas y mesas vacías, mis amigos ya no están.  
De revolución se hablaba, aquí se encendió la llama;  
se planeaba un mañana, y el mañana no llegó.  
En aquél rincón de mesas, otro mundo se soñaba,

Y sus voces lo cantaban. Aun los puedo oír,  
esa canción de libertad. Fue amarga despedida  
en aquél sombrío amanecer.  
No es justo mis amigos, que hayan muerto y que yo viva,  
es la pena de mi alma que ya no podré apagar.  
Hoy sus caras no me dejan, sus fantasmas me persiguen;  
sillas y mesas vacías donde ya no cantarán.  
No pregunten mis amigos para qué fue el sacrificio,  
sillas y mesas vacías dónde ya no cantarán.

Asi pasaron dos meses, los ejércitos del gobierno creían que habían ganado la guerra, los titanes despertaron y fueron con sus familias solo para irse de nuevo, Gar y Tara ya estaban juntos después de todas las dificultades y Rachel y Ángela siempre siguieron de cerca a la pareja; lo suficiente como para saber de su compromiso.

**Tara:** Cada día vas a mejorar,  
más fuerte caminas, estás a salvo.  
**Garfield:** Cada día me pregunto yo  
¿Quién fue que me salvó?  
¿Quién me trajo aquí?  
**Tara: **No pienses más en eso, Garfield,  
piensa en lo que vendrá.  
Yo nunca me alejaré  
y cada día aquí estaré.  
Cada día podremos recordar  
esa primera vez.  
Tan lleno de amor, tan llena de ti  
Esa es la única verdad  
¿No te acuerdas?  
"Tu nombre ni siquiera sé".  
**Garfield:** Mi madmoiselle  
En tu amor yo me perdí.  
_Cosette_ – Valjeán - Marius  
_Tan lleno de amor_- No la puedo- va mi corazón. -Retener  
"Mi nombre es Garfield Mark Logan" - Ella es joven, crecerá,  
- ¡Cosette, Cosette!

Una mirada nos bastó y el amor conocerá  
Nació de ti  
hasta el fin asi será,  
asi será Desde hoy  
Porque un sueño no fue. Tan lleno de amor, Porque un sueño no fue.  
No es un sueño, es verdad. Hoy tendrán mi bendición No es un sueño, es verdad.

Asi es, Bruce después de varios meses de todos los problemas se decidió a darles su bendición a Gar y Tara, ya no se le podía hacer mas a un amor de verdad, pero antes debía hacer unas confesiones y tener una platica con Gar. Le mando hablar y fue donde confeso quien era realmente Tara y quien lo había salvado.

**Garfield:** Señor este es un día que nunca olvidaré.  
Le quiero agradecer por darme a Tara.  
Nuestra casa suya es y allí podrá vivir.  
Y gracias a esta unión yo sé que usted será  
un padre de verdad, el padre de los dos.  
**Bruce:** Hijo mio no hables más, algo te debo contar.  
Es desde el corazón que hoy te quiero hablar  
Hay una historia que es difícil de explicar,  
y deberías saber. Promete que Tara  
jamás se enterará. Sé que ella sufrirá  
Si sabe la verdad de tiempo atrás.  
Hubo una vez un hombre llamado Bruce Wayne,  
por su familia tuvo que robar,  
con su sentencia él cumplió.  
Limpió su crimen con sudor.  
Tiempo atrás, de su condena él se liberó,  
y una nueva vida comenzó.  
A su hija nunca le contó,  
le rompería el corazón.  
Llegó el momento de cambiar  
y de escapar a otro lugar.  
¿Quién soy yo? Debo hablar…  
**Garfield:** ¡Usted es Bruce Wayne!  
¿Qué puedo hacer que lo pueda aliviar?  
Señor ¿Adónde irá?  
No sé que podría decirle a Tara, ¡Nunca me creerá!

**Bruce:** Hazle creer que me fui en un viaje muy lejos de aquí.  
Dile que la guardaré siempre en mi corazón,  
será lo mejor. Que nunca sepa la verdad…  
**Garfield:** Así será…  
**Bruce:** …lo que te he dicho, por qué me voy.  
**Garfield:** Por el bien de Tara, lo juro hoy.


	10. entre alegría y desgracia

Por fin el capitulo 10, el penúltimo para acabar, y para que no digan que a esta ya se le olvido poner el anuncio de que nada es mio pues aquí va, mejor tarde que nunca, los miserables no me pertenecen son propiedad de Víctor Hugo, Claude-Michael Schonberg, Herbert Kretzmer, Alain Boubil y Jean-Marc Natel. Tampoco los Teen Titans son míos ellos pertenecen a Glen Murakami, DC comics y Warner Bross company. Tampoco ni Batman ni súperman al que hago referencia en uno de los capítulos me pertenecen ellos son de Warner Bross company y DC comics. Lo único mio es la idea de juntarlos y la adaptación al español disfruten el cap.

El momento más feliz para Gar y Tara había llegado, su boda, había invitado a toda la barricada de ese entonces. Todo había acabado, la guerra casi no sirvió de nada, pero por lo menos ya habían cambiado de gobernante por fin.

Para Tara el día, aun que fuese a estar con su amor, no era tan alegre porque no tenía a su padre, Bruce había ido con Ángela a darle la noticia de Rachel, mas Rachel estaba mas cerca de lo que todos pensaban.

El día mas feliz para algunos como Gar, Tara, los titanes, Timmy, Bruce y Ángela había llegado, lastima que para Rachel no era precisamente el día mas feliz de su vida, pero solo con ver feliz se conformaba, mientras tanto para todos los demás ella estaba muerta.

**Coro**: ¡Suenen campanas de felicidad!  
¡Canten los ángeles en derredor!  
¡Llenos de júbilo celebrarán!  
¡Con paz y amor hoy los bendecirán!  
**Alfred: (**N/A: quien no sea quien es el mayordomo de Bruce)  
¡El barón y la baronesa De Gotham  
desean presentar sus saludos al novio!  
**Mumbo:** Ya olvidé donde fue.  
Dígame ¿dónde tuve el honor?  
Creo que en aquel lugar,  
dónde el duque el caviar vomitó.  
**Garfield:** No barón De Gotham, yo no frecuento esa sociedad.  
Váyase, Mumbo. ¿Usted cree que no sé quién es?  
**Mamá puedo:** ¡Te lo dije!, ¡Se avivó!  
¡Dale, cuéntale ahora mi amor!  
¡Dale, díselo!  
**Garfield**:  
Cuando la veo la recuerdo a Rach  
Pobrecita, la vida que llevó.  
Pero ahora está con Dios,

Seguro más feliz que con usted.  
**Mumbo:** Así es, que va a hacer, esta vida ha sido muy cruel.  
**Mamá puedo:** Tú tienes plata y un buen corazón.  
Podrías darnos algún empujón.  
Podemos probar la verdad.  
Que tu suegrito es un criminal  
**Mumbo:** Una historia puedo contar  
**Mamá puedo:** Información que nos puedes comprar.  
**Mumbo:** A ese hombre él mató.  
Yo vi el cadáver en ese lugar.  
Lo que digo es verdad.  
**Mamá puedo:** No querríamos molestarlo ni su fiestita arruinar,  
Pero quinientos francos no vendrían nada mal.  
**Garfield:** ¡Por Dios!, lo que sea digan ya.  
**Mumbo:** Pero antes ¡paga!  
Yo lo vi, era él. Jean Valjeán de las cloacas salió  
Y a ese fiambre arrastró como si fuera un sangriento jamón.  
Yo lo vi, justo ahí, hasta me traje este souvenir.  
**Garfield:** Este anillo mío es. Esta debe ser una señal.  
**Mumbo:** Algo más, ya verás. Fue la noche del juicio final.  
**Garfield:** Lo sabía, tenía razón. Jean Valjeán fue quién nos rescató.  
Para usted, tengo más. Sé que Dios me sabrá perdonar.  
Vamos, Cosette. Vamos, mi amor. Este día recién empezó.

Esa noche Mumbo venia con todo solo para obtener ganancia aparte de la que había sacado profanando cuerpos en la alcantarilla, pero Garfield no era muy dado a eso. Mientras todo eso pasaba y los titanes disfrutaban de la fiesta con sus respectivas parejas, sépase que aun había algunos soldados de la guardia nacional antigua con sed de venganza, uno de ellos reconoció a Bruce y le dio un disparo mientras Ángela y el paseaban, la noticia llego demasiado rápido, hasta Rachel se entero gracias a Joseph, De inmediato Gar y Tara junto con todos los de la fiesta y Rachel salieron a el lugar de los hechos para saber todo lo que había pasado aunque tardaran demasiado.

Nadie se acordó de un detalle, aparte de los demás invitados, el matrimonio inusual, loco y despiadado, Mumbo y Mamá puedo.

**Mumbo:** ¿No es un placer? ¡Mírenme aquí,  
revoloteando entre la elite!  
Un Barón aquí, ahí va un marqués,

Ese es marica, ¿qué se va a hacer?  
el país a mis pies, está a mi merced,  
Y yo bailando con la "alta sociedad".  
Reo en el festín, maestro al bailar,  
la vida me sonríe y hay que aprovechar.  
Siempre Encontrarás gente que es normal,  
que hace lo correcto, y sin un mango está.  
Van a misa los domingos rezan por su bendición.  
**Mamá puedo y Mumbo:** Pero, como siempre, somos los que agarran lo mejor.  
¡Mírenlos bailar!, Qué tristeza dan  
A estos ricachones vamos a esquilmar  
Dueño del lugar, algo sacarán.  
Limpian la ciudad y seguimos acá.  
A favor de la corriente,  
la vida siempre acabará.  
Y cuando seamos ricos,  
todos muertos por fin estarán.

Tardaron poco en llegar todos a la escena, la primera en llegar fue Rachel quien veía noticieros, ambulancias y patrullas en toda el área, desde su escondite.

**Bruce:** Me encuentro en la penumbra, espero sólo mi final  
Soñé un sueño que a mi lado, mi Tara hoy iba a estar  
Me encuentro solo en la noche, en el día de su unión.  
Señor bendice a estos niños, guíalos hacia el amor.  
¡Oh, Señor, óyeme! A tu lado llévame.  
Dónde estás, quiero ir. Llévame hacia Ti  
¡Llévame, llévame!  
**Ángela:** señor, usted vivirá  
**Bruce:** Estoy listo, Ángela.  
**Ángela:** Monsieur, aun hay esperanza.  
**Bruce:** Tara estará bien.  
**Ángela:** Usted fue todo amor  
**Bruce:** Esa fue mi intención.  
**Ángela:** usted vivirá, yo me quedare.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, la gente que estaba alrededor no hacía nada ni siquiera las ambulancias, mas por fin llegaron los Titanes abriéndose paso por la gente, Tara fue la primera en llegar y llorando se acerco a su padre y a la mujer al lado de el. Tara no conocía a esa mujer, pero Rachel si, la mujer se separo de el un momento para que pudiera hablar con Tara mientras se iba acercando Garfield

**Tara**  
¡Papá, papá! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?  
¿Estás bien? ¡¿Por qué no hacen nada?!  
**Bruce:** Cosette, mi amor, ya todo terminó.  
Espero que me puedas perdonar.  
**Garfield:** A mi es a quien debe perdonar A mi.

Perdone, hice todo mal.  
Gracias a usted hoy estoy vivo  
Todo esto, señor, se lo debo a usted.  
Tara, tu padre me salvó.  
En la barricada como a un niño él me alzó  
Y me trajo a casa, junto a ti me llevó.

**Bruce:** Estás de nuevo aquí a mi lado  
Puedo morir en paz.  
Mi alma está con Dios.  
**Tara:** Vivirás, papá, tu vivirás.  
Es muy pronto para decir adiós.  
**Bruce:** ¡Sí, Tara! No me dejes morir  
Estaré junto a ti.  
La verdad la dejo aquí escrita  
Léela después que yo me duerma.  
Es la historia de aquellos que te aman.  
Tu madre es la que esta ahí,  
y te dejó a mi cuidado.  
**Ángela:** Ven a mi, seremos una familia,  
y por siempre viviremos juntos.  
Señor mío, déjalo a el que viva…  
**Bruce:**…que quiero estar con ella  
y Tara que son mi vida.

Aquella escena era demasiado triste, Rachel ya no puedo soportar y salió de su escondite, todos la vieron salir y pusieron cara de asombro al saber que estaba viva, Joseph les tenía que dar una gran explicación, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que importaba es que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento de Rachel quería una segunda oportunidad y veía una muy buena con un padre como Bruce, todo lo que quería era al menos sentir el amor de una madre y un padre que en sus 16 años jamás sintió, pero que Tara por causas del destino lo puedo sentir por 10 años

**Rachel:** Tómame, saldremos de esto juntos.

Y por fin haremos gran familia  
**Ángela, Rachel y Bruce:** Y recuerda aquello que está escrito:  
"Amar al semejante es mirar de frente a Dios"

Bruce cerro los ojos repentinamente, todos se movilizaron rápidamente, aun respiraba, aun tenía pulso, aun había esperanza. Llevaron a Bruce al hospital y ahí esperaron hasta la que el doctor salió a dar la noticia….

Y hasta aquí el cap. Denme ideas de si quieren que Rachel tenga novio o no y quien les gustaría, para el ultimo capitulo es el epilogo de que paso después espérenlo. Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic.


	11. el mañana que comenzó

Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, es que me han dejado mucha tarea, pero aquí esta el siguiente y ultimo bye.

Bruce cerro los ojos repentinamente, todos se movilizaron rápidamente, aun respiraba, aun tenía pulso, aun había esperanza. Llevaron a Bruce al hospital y ahí esperaron hasta la que el doctor salió a dar la noticia….

El paciente se ha salvado – dijo el doctor, todos estaban tan felices, por fin podrían vivir en paz o tal vez no. Richard como era de costumbre, al entrar a visitar a Bruce, prendió el televisor de la habitación en el canal de noticias.

_Después de lo ocurrido con el señor Bruce Wayne hace unas horas, se nos informa que los rebeldes del ex-gobierno, han cobrado otra victima mas esta vez dejándola muerta en un callejón en la calle #19. La ciudad esta asustada pues la policía no es suficiente para poder con los rebeldes que durante el arresto del cambio de gobierno lograron escapar, solo necesitamos un milagro para detener esta posible nueva guerra._- decía una reportera en el televisor quien mostraba la imagen de varios policías y detectives inspeccionando la escena del crimen.

Oyeron eso.- dijo Richard con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

Oh hermano, no querrás decir que…- dijo Víctor con un gesto de preocupación

Oh si.- contesto Richard.- Titanes, ¡AL ATAQUE!- al decir eso, todo se despidieron de sus parejas, de Ángela y de Bruce.

ESPEREN.- se escucho que decía una voz femenina a lo lejos.- Yo voy.- Esa voz femenina era de Rachel, parecía que le estaba gustando esos asuntos de la lucha contra el crimen.

No Rachel es peligroso.- Le negó Garfield tratando de convencerla de que no fuera.- Recuerda lo que te paso la ultima vez, quizá vuelva a pasar pero nadie lo note como Joseph aquella vez.

Lo se, pero tomare el riesgo.- Dijo Rachel con aire decidido.

Rachel, si es por mi no te preocupes, voy a estar bien además lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes y…- decía Gar, hasta que Rachel lo interrumpió.

Tranquilo, lo hago por mi.- Contesto Rachel cabizbaja por recordar lo de la ultima vez.- y respecto a eso les doy mi bendición a mi y a mi hermana y a Bruce y a mi madre también, espero hacerme tía pronto o tener otro hermanito.- Tal comentario provoco el sonrojo en ambas parejas.

Entonces, ya podemos irnos, necesito acción.- Replicaba Richard desesperado.

TITANES UNIDOS.- Esa fue la respuesta de todos antes de marcharse a la nueva lucha.

Luego que se fueron, Bruce y Ángela se quedaron solos, por primera vez en muchos años un momento de soledad.

Recuerdas cuando yo estaba en una cama de hospital también.- Dijo Ángela con aire nostálgico.

Si y no se cuando fue que los papeles se cambiaron.- dijo Bruce para aligerar la situación.- Sabes, siempre me pareciste una mujer admirable y… ah ya te creció el pelo wow.- Exclamo Bruce al notar ese detalle que no había notado en dos días enteros por el estrés de la guerra.

Apenas, yo pensé que por eso lo acariciabas tanto en el parque.- contesto Ángela fingiendo indignación.

Con pelo corto y largo te vez hermosa y perdona por no haber rescatado antes a Rachel y haber dejado escapar a Mumbo y su esposa.- Dijo Bruce apenado.

Tranquilo, yo ya te perdone y te comprendo, creo que me voy a dedicar a darles el cariño de una madre a mis dos hijas, lo deben necesitar.- Contesto Ángela un poco triste al recordar lo de sus hijas.

Que bueno, porque como Tara ya tuvo el amor de un padre, quería ser el primer voluntario es dárselo a Rachel.- contesto Bruce acariciando el pelo de Ángela mientras sus rostros se iban justando en lo que termino en un tierno beso.

Te amo Bruce.- Dijo Ángela al separarse del rostro de su amado.

Y yo a ti Ángela.- Contesto Bruce, poniéndole algo en el dedo.

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Ángela confundida al ver el hermoso anillo en su dedo.

Eso se significa que quiero estar contigo toda la vida y ¿si te quisieras casar conmigo?- Dejo Bruce muy sonrojado al igual que Ángela.

Claro que si, este es el día mas feliz de mi vida.- Contesto Ángela pero luego recordó un detalle.- Oye, Rachel es la única mujer que fue a luchar, las otras están en la sala de espera, no crees que le pase nada o a alguno de los chicos, son muy jóvenes.

Tranquila, si se salvaron de una también de salvaran de esta, todos son unos jóvenes muy fuertes son nuestros jóvenes titanes.

Mientras tanto fuera, como la última vez Richard había hecho una campaña con todo y equipo de sonido.

**Richard:** Ya se escucha su canción, para alcanzar la libertad.  
**Víctor:** Esta es la música de un pueblo que dejo la oscuridad.  
**Garfield:** Aunque el mundo sea cruel, siempre la llama brillará.  
**Rachel:** Hasta la noche más oscura amanecerá.  
**Garth:** Vivirán en libertad en el refugio del Señor.  
**Roy:** Dará fruto nuestra siembra, y la lucha acabará  
**Wally:** Caerán las cadenas y el pueblo por fin vencerá.  
**Joseph:** La cruzada hay que apoyar ¿Quién será fuerte y luchará?  
**Leonid:** Detrás de esa barricada, un mundo nuevo brillará.  
**Charlie:** Ya se escucha su canción, oigan al pueblo y su verdad  
**Isaiah:** Es el futuro que mañana comenzará.  
**Titanes:** La cruzada hay que apoyar. ¿Quién será fuerte y luchará?  
Detrás de esa barricada, un mundo nuevo brillará.  
Ya se escucha su cantar, oigan al pueblo y su verdad.  
Es el futuro que mañana comenzará.  
¡COMENZARÁ!

La segunda lucha fue ganada por los titanes y como dice la canción, comenzó un nuevo día. Ángela y Bruce se casaron y le dieron un nuevo hermanito a Rachel y a Tara.

Tara y Garfield también les dieron un hermoso nieto a bruce y a Ángela al cual llamaron Terry.

Los titanes encontraron a Mumbo y a Mamá puedo, quienes fueron sentenciados a 20 años de cárcel por los testimonios de Rachel, Tara, Ángela, Bruce, Kory y Timmy.

Richard se caso con Kory y le ofreció que ella y Timmy vivieran en su casa, ya que con el arresto de sus padres no tenían a donde ir.

Jill termino con Wally, lo cual lo dejo muy deprimido, mas la amistad mas intima (N/A: intima de que ya se veían mas amigos, no de otra cosa, por si lo mal pensaron) que tenía con Rachel lo recuperaba rápidamente, hasta que este le declaro su amor a Rachel y se hicieron novios.

Rachel fue premiada por el grupo colectivo feminista de Jump City, gano el premio a l poder femenino por unirse a la segunda lucha para enviar a la cárcel a los rebeldes que quedaban, e invito a que mas mujeres se unieran a los titanes para mantener la paz del país en algún momento dado, invitación que aceptaron chicas como Abby, Kole, Toni, Isabelle, Kory, Tara y muchas otras fortaleciendo el grupo.

Bruce al enterarse que Slade había muerto, ofreció un funeral en su honor, se preguntaran porque, pues porque a pesar de todo lo que le hizo sufrir, Bruce sabía que era su trabajo capturar criminales y con unas rosas blancas le otorgo el perdón y rezo para que alcanzara el descanso en el reino de dios.

Y este fue el mañana que comenzó.

El gran final ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen Reviews porfa y si quieren otro musical Teen Titans Style háganmelo saber, por lo pronto estaré escribiendo mas historias y gracias por lo Reviews que me han dejado, en especial a Speisla por ponerme en favoritos. Gracias a todos y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
